Nous ne sommes pas seuls !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Assis dans un bar, deux vice-amiraux boivent en silence, tous deux préoccupés par l'avenir de la Marine. - Tu sais Smoker... S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre… c'est que je ne suivrai jamais Akainu dans sa Justice ! Smoker hoche la tête avant de boire cul sec son verre. - J'te crois… Mais le destin va changer l'ordre des choses… Pour le pire et le meilleur.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Pour faire bref, **One Piece** appartient à **Eiichirō Oda** et **Death Note** est à **Tsugumi** Ōba.

Je ne possède donc pas les personnages mondialement connus qui figureront dans ma fiction. Néanmoins, un OC (Original Character) sera le personnage principal de la fiction. Aussi, cette fiction est issue de mon imagination débordante, et je demande aux futur(e)s lecteurs et lectrices de respecter le travail et l'écrivaine.

On exclut donc toute forme de plagiat.

Les questions et remarques sont à faire par review sur le chapitre en question. Je vous réponds sur mon temps libre uniquement. _(Je suis actuellement en étude supérieure donc il est assez limité à partir de septembre)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 0 : Prologue**

Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cet univers. J'en suis certaine au fond de moi et je l'ai toujours été ! Pourquoi je vous raconte ça ?

Je suis actuellement au poste de vice-amirale dans la Marine, depuis de nombreuses années et je peux vous assurer que les morts suspectes s'accumulent de plus en plus ces dernières années. J'ai essayé de convaincre mes supérieurs, mais ils m'ont juste pris pour une folle et j'ai eu droit à une semaine de repos pour me calmer. Selon les témoins de ma « crise », j'étais complètement hystérique lorsque j'ai débarqué dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef Akainu. Ce dernier ne m'a pas cru, et j'ai manqué de passer dans l'autre monde avec Gol D Roger, Edward Newgate, Portgas D Ace et tant d'autres qui sont morts et en paix maintenant. Son corps a brusquement chauffé la pièce, et je ne dois mon salut qu'au sauvetage de mon camarade Bastille, lui-aussi vice-amiral au G-1.

Mais… Je connais la vérité moi. Je sens une présence maléfique qui nous observe, cachée… Elle attend son heure pour se montrer à nous, pauvres mortels que nous sommes, humais.

J'ignore comment cette étrange entité se nomme.. Qui est-elle vraiment… Est-elle supérieure à nous ..? Se contente-t-elle de nous épier en nous jugeant ? Note-t-elle chacun de nos faits et gestes, attendant le moment opportun pour nous donner le coup de grâce et nous emmener en enfer…?

Ces paroles, bien qu'insensées, et maladroites sont issues d'une longue période d'hibernation de ma part… Tout cela me semblait invraisemblable avant aujourd'hui… Mais mon opinion a basculé un jour alors que j'étais en mission sur une île à la recherche d'anciens détenus de la prison d'Impel Down, qui se sont échappés avec Monkey D Luffy, deux ans auparavant.

Nous savions pertinemment où les chercher : les bars. Ils n'ont donc rien appris ! C'est le premier endroit où fouille la Marine.. Seuls les rookies sont plus imaginatifs en termes de cachette. Et encore.. Monkey D Luffy et son équipage ne prennent même plus la peine de se cacher ! Ils détruisent les ennemis sur l'île et ils prennent tout ce dont ils ont besoin avant de repartir. Classique de la famille Monkey..

Bref, je m'égare.

Nous les avons trouvés sans surprise, tous saouls, n'attendant que d'être cueillis. J'ai regardé autour du bar, et j'ai alors aperçu en face de nous, une vieille dame habillée de lambeaux. Ses vêtements n'en étaient plus… Ils étaient tous rafistolés mais les fils étaient trop visibles. En plus de sa tenue, cette femme avait le visage fermé, le regard sur moi, inquisitrice. Je me suis avancée en sa direction pour connaître son identité, quand elle a tout d'un coup reculé et a hurlé brusquement.

\- Arrière maudite femme ! Ton sort est maintenant sellé jusqu'à ta mort ! Je le vois autour de toi ! Je te vois semant la mort, le désordre et l'incertitude partout où tu passeras ! Tuez-la tant que vous le pouvez, mes braves soldats, fils de la Justice !

Un grand blanc s'est installé autour de nous. Moi, j'étais pétrifié de terreur. Cette femme avait tout simplement perdu la tête..

Elle venait de me prédire un avenir plein sang et de larmes ?

Alors que je méditais sur ses paroles, un homme l'a chassé en l'injuriant de tous les noms les plus odieux possibles.

Je l'ai regardé, trop surprise et choquée tandis qu'il m'a offert un sourire désolé.

\- Cette bonne femme a l'habitude d'effrayer tous les nouveaux arrivants sur notre île.. Elle considère que toute personne extérieur veut nous… lobotomiser le cerveau et ensuite nous exterminer… Quelle imagination, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet…

C'est la seule réponse que j'ai été capable de lui fournir. La « prédiction » m'avait retourné l'estomac et le cerveau.

Je n'arrive plus à penser sans entendre son hurlement encore et encore.

Depuis ce jour, chaque nuit je la revois me dévisageant froidement, ordonnant aux soldats de m'assassiner... Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? M'a-t-elle confondue avec un pirate ? Ou est-ce juste une bohémienne dont chaque prédiction lance une malédiction ? Je ne sais pas...

Mais, je ne faiblis pas… Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser dominer par des bohémiennes donneuses de malédiction…

D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai oublié de me présenter… ! Quelle erreur de ma part.. Je m'en excuse..

Je suis la vice-amirale Chesca, mutée au G-1 avec une grande partie des vice-amiraux.

Aujourd'hui, je suis là, au G-1, fièrement habillée de mon uniforme blanc et de ma cape "Justice".

Tandis que je contemple par la fenêtre de mon bureau, le terrain d'entraînement et les soldats s'y trouvant, une mystérieuse ombre m'observe depuis le coin opposé de la pièce.

\- L'homme est vraiment un être fascinant … ! _ricane cette ombre._

* * *

 _Alors, vos premières impressions ?_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca_


	2. Chapitre 1

**How to use I :**

 **NB 0** : Pas de titres pour les chapitres cette fiction, contrairement aux autres fictions. Cela me laisse plus de libertés à mon sens, et un suspens plus grand pour vous.

 **NB 1** : La taille des chapitres sera aléatoire, selon mon humeur, et mon imagination.

 **NB 2** : Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, soit les week-ends ou les mercredis. ( **attention, beaucoup de chances que des aléas interviennent ! Panne d'internet comme en ce moment!)**

 **NB 3 :** C'est ma première fiction en crossover, soyez indulgents ! ^^

 **NB 4** : (ca commence à faire beaucoup à lire hein !) Contrairement à mes autres fictions, l'humour ne sera pas ou peu présent dans cette fiction. Je désire mettre un accent sur un style **aventure, mystère, suspens, tragique** qui incombent au manga Death Note. Tout cela est mélangé avec le manga One Piece, donc il est possible qu'il existe des incohérences. Mais je ne garantis rien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Au nouveau QG de la Marine, le G-1**

D'un œil distrait, je regarde les dossiers et les missions qui attendent gentiment que je m'en occupe. Mais ces temps-ci, l'envie de travailler n'est pas présente. Pas plus que celle de prendre des vacances. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que signifie le mot « vacances » aujourd'hui ? Plus personne n'ose en prendre maintenant : l'autorisation doit venir de l'amiral en chef Akainu lui-même. Ca décourage tout le monde à prendre ces congés mérités. Et ça me remotive en même temps pour traiter les dossiers. Moi qui m'étais engagé dans la Marine pour ne pas travailler derrière un bureau sans arrêt, sur des dossiers interminables.

Et bien, voilà que le destin a su me rattraper finalement !

Je pousse un long bâillement, et me frotte les yeux avant de regarder l'horloge au-dessus de la porte coulissante. Dix-neuf heures et quarante-huit minutes : une heure à laquelle j'ai l'habitude de quitter mon bureau pour rejoindre le self. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu quelques courses inhabituelles !

La semaine prochaine commence les premières festivités pour la grande fête qu'est Halloween. Vampires, loups-garous et autres monstres vont sortir dans les rues pour venir hanter les passants, et les maisons en quête de friandises. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon ventre affamé grogne. Je pose une main dessus et tape deux fois dessus, un sourire au coin de ma bouche.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai mis au régime ces derniers mois, mon gros.. Parce que tous mes efforts vont être ruinés à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Je passe sans complexe devant plusieurs soldats qui me regardent, tous un sourcil levé. Ils doivent être nouveaux dans cette base : tout le monde sait désormais ici que je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête et que je parle régulièrement seule, à moi-même ou à mon organisme. On m'appelle même la vice-amirale schizophrène. Et je l'assume pleinement !

Je m'arrête une seconde à l'entrée du self et observe rapidement la table des gradés. Pas de collègues connus en vue. Je ne rate donc pas de ragots pour ce soir, une fois encore. Je soupire un soupir avant de reprendre mon chemin en direction de la sortie de l'immense bâtisse.

\- Vous me semblez bien pressée, vice-amirale Chesca, _gronde suavement un ténor derrière moi._

Un retournement de 180° et un claquement de talons plus tard, je suis en garde en vous, tendue comme un arc.

Face à moi, se tient fièrement mon supérieur au grade le plus élevé du QG : l'amiral en chef Akainu, de son vrai nom Sakazuki. Depuis sa promotion au poste suprême, il est tout habillé de blanc, à la manière de Garp. Il a néanmoins gardé son éternelle chemise rouge à fleurs en dessous, avec la rose accrochée tels un Pin's. Il porte fièrement la lourde cape de l'amiral en chef, avec l'insigne de la Marine.

Ses yeux sont dissimulés par sa casquette, mais je vois bien au mouvement de son cigare, qu'un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Je reste immobile, droit comme un I tandis que Sakazuki s'approche d'un pas sûr et lourd vers moi. Il s'arrête devant moi, et se penche lentement vers moi jusqu'à ce que la visière de sa casquette se cogne sur mon front.

Je sens la désagréable odeur de tabac de son cigare bon marché.

Désormais, je vois la totalité de son visage : ses yeux bruns m'observent avec un certain amusement, les dents serrées sur son cigare, et le visage rayonnant de fierté et d'arrogance. C'est la première fois que je peux observer le visage de cet homme, que je qualifierais sans prendre de risque, de tyran. Sa tête repose sur un cou, immense et musclé à souhait. D'ailleurs, une grande cicatrice recouvre le côté gauche de son cou et se prolonge jusqu'à son oreille et sa joue gauche. Une cicatrice due au féroce combat contre Aokiji, voilà bien plusieurs mois. Je remarque aussi qui lui manque un morceau de peau à son oreille gauche. Etrange…

Ses yeux bruns aspirent toujours l'arrogance comme depuis toujours, et son visage légèrement creusé par la fatigue, fait fortement ressortir son nez pointu et sa large bouche accentuée par la présence d'une certaine pilosité. Ses lèvres sont déformées par la présence de son énorme cigare.

A nouveau, il me crache volontairement sa fumée de tabac immonde au visage, et à peine ai-je tourné la tête pour ne pas respirer cet air, qu'il m'attrape par le col de ma chemise. Il me projette dos contre le mur et lui se place à quelques centimètres, devant moi. Je retiens une grimace et reprend alors le contact visuel avec lui.

\- Ne détournez pas les yeux, vice-amirale !

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

\- Foutaises ! _me siffle-t-il au visage_. Gardez la tête haute, ou bientôt, vous ne serez plus qualifiée pour ce poste ! Vous ne voudriez pas devenir aussi faible et inutile que vos soldats, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je serre la mâchoire, m'empêchant momentanément de lui cracher mon désaccord et me contente de hocher la tête.

\- Compris, amiral en chef.

\- Je l'espère.

Il me relâche le col, et j'inspire une bonne bouchée d'air avant de relever la tête, de me redresser avant de lui adresser un nouveau salut réglementaire. Sakazuki ne dit mot, puis rentre dans le self, où se fait le silence complet comme chaque jour. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur ce qui vient de se passer, et je me remets en place ma chemise avant de repartir vers l'extérieur.

Tandis que je fonce vers mon échappatoire, je ne remarque pas le géant habillé de jaune, qui a tout observé depuis sa cachette. Un sourire idiot se dessine sur la deuxième partie de son visage. Un petit rire lui échappe, et il part à la suite de son chef, au self, l'esprit plein de questions sur notre petite altercation.

Après quelques minutes, je mets enfin le pied en dehors de cette base, où l'air devient parfois si irrespirable que l'on doit laisser les fenêtres ouvertes 24h pour renouveler l'air. Un air constamment pollué par la présence de notre vénéré amiral en chef Sakazuki. Car oui, ce dernier trouve ça…. Intéressant de torturer mentalement et physiquement un soldat ayant mal travaillé, et cela une fois par semaine. A long terme, les murs sont imprégnés d'une odeur de chair brulée et mes oreilles entendent encore les hurlements des pauvres soldats.

Un frison me parcourt immédiatement rien qu'au souvenir.

J'évacue tant bien que mal les pensées obscures qui m'envahissent et me reconcentre sur ma mission de ce soir : les courses pour les prochaines festivités.

Mes pas me guident sans problème jusqu'au port, dans lequel je prends le premier navire pour l'île la plus proche. L'inconvénient de notre base actuelle, est qu'elle est constituée uniquement du bâtiment principal, de terrain d'entraiment et de poste de surveillance. En autres termes, personne n'habite sur l'île en continu. Il faut prendre un logement sur les îles autour et faire des allers et retours sans arrêt. C'est aussi un avantage : dormir sur son lieu de travail est une torture à long terme. Pas de coupure entre travail et détente, c'est réellement mauvais pour le moral.

Je m'appuie nonchalamment sur la barrière à l'avant du navire et ferme les yeux, profitant d'un instant de répit. Mais mon altercation avec le rouge me revient aussi à l'esprit, et je ressens à nouveau son corps trop propre du mien et de la forte chaleur qu'il émane.

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, légèrement paniquée. Ma respiration s'est légèrement accélérée sous l'effet du stress. Rien à l'horizon, mon esprit fatigué me joue de sales tours en cette fin de soirée. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et ricane mentalement de ma bêtise avancée.

\- Cet enfoiré d'Akainu… ! Il joue avec mes nerfs pour me faire craquer.. Tch. Il peut rêver pour que je parte maintenant ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour me dégager du G-1, sale cabot !

Une petite voix me chuchote de garder cette dernière phrase pour moi. C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas de quoi est capable ce type, alors je ferais mieux de tenir ma langue dans ma bouche. En attendant, je vais continuer à le maudire en espérant qu'il se casse une jambe en tombant… Ou pire, qu'il se tue _accidentellement_ avec ces ciseaux en taillant ces fichues plantes.

Oh oui… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il lui arrive un accident malheureux. ! Un accident qui arrangerait bien mes affaires, et pas que les miennes.

Je soupire longuement, maintenant calmée et regarde la mer devant moi.

\- Si seulement c'était possible de commander ce genre de choses… Le monde irait bien mieux sans des types comme lui.

* * *

 _Hello mes tueurs en série !_

 _..._

 _Bah quoi ? Vous aimez Death note, donc vous êtes un peu obsédés par les meurtres ? Comme moi !_

 _On est copains de cellule maintenant._

 _Accrochez-vous à votre siège._

 _Telle la Tour de la Terreur, cette fiction va entrer dans un tout autre univers._

 _PS : Un seul personnage de Death Note sera dans cette fiction ! Un indice vous a été fourni dans le prologue !_

 _Amicalement vôtre,_

 _Vice -amirale Chesca, écrivaine à temps partiel et fofolle tarée de France._


	3. Chapitre 2

**How to use II :**

 _Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien mes…. Chocapics au chocolat ! Je manque d'imagination en surnom ces temps-ci, alors j'invente au pif !_

 _Moi, ça va ! Je suis en pleine écriture de tout et n'importe quoi !_

 _J'essaye de faire de toutes les fictions, mais je veux en privilégier certaines au détriment d'autres, et ça fait un conflit général d'intérêt dans ma tête, alors c'est CHAUD !_

 _Bref._

 _Revenons à nos moutons pour cette fiction ! Pour information, le scénario est fini d aujourd'hui ! J'ai écrit toute la trame dans un tableau avec les différentes périodes, les différents nœuds de l'histoire. Il n'y a plus qu'à rédiger ! Cette fiction n'a pas pour but d'être très longue, mais elle va proposer une réelle histoire avec un fil rouge, autour duquel, tout se construit !_ _J'ai tellement envie de vous donner des indices, mais je ne dois pas ! Sinon, plus d'intérêt à suivre ! Peut-être que l'histoire sera abrégée si je vois que cela ne plait pas. (PS : Une deuxième saison est prévue, mais j'ai besoin de vos avis sur la première déjà !)_

 _Je tiens tout de même à rappeler le caractère sordide et violent de l'histoire d'origine avec le Death Note. Cette fiction va suivre le même chemin, donc les histoires d'amour, vous oubliez !_ _Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

* * *

 **NB 5** : Ne pas manger, ni boire devant mes chapitres. Si vous tenez à vos équipements électroniques. Je ne suis aucunement responsable si vous lâchez votre téléphone, ou quelque dégradation !

 **NB 6** : Toujours le disclamer, Death Note et One Piece ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Seulement Chesca (OS) est à moi !

 **NB 7** : Toutes les règles que je vais citer dans cette fiction, seront vraies, et en accord avec celles dans le manga ! J'ai acheté le tome 13 du manga afin d'avoir TOUTES les règles, mais celles qui ne sont pas précisées dans le manga. C'est une véritable source d'information, je vous le conseille fortement les fans de Death Note.

 **NB 8** : Cette histoire se passe durant l'eclipse des deux ans, où l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille disparaît et s'entraîne. (Dîtes-moi si vous aimez l'idée ou pas !)

* * *

 **Réponse à Ari Suzan-chan** **:** Bien deviné ! Hey oui, c'est bien Ryuk ! C'est mon personnage préféré après L, et Light ! Il me fallait le faire apparaitre et le mettre au-devant de cette fiction. Sakazuki… Ah bah lui, je fais son caractère à fond : sadique, pervers, narcissique, égocentrique et tout ce qu'il faut pour le vilain parfait. Hey puis, il faut bien le faire ici puisque dans le manga, il est absent du coup (pour le moment, ouin). En plus, ca va que s'aggraver cette tension avec Sakazuki !

Bien que j'évite de faire des moralisations bidons dans mes fictions, mais je mets en évidence un gros problème dans notre société actuelle : le sexisme et le machisme de la part des hommes. Malheureusement, en tant que femme, on doit s'y préparer, et étant donné que la Marine et composé à 98% de mecs bien virils. Bah… C'était le moment idéal. Bref. Revenons à des choses plus joyeuses !

Et ouais, je prends Chesca, c'est-à-dire moi ! J J'aime bien me mettre partout, et c'est plus facile pour écrire quand je me mets à la place du personnage principal.

Merchi beaucoup de ta fidélité ! Ça sera récompensé… bah maintenant par exemple avec ce nouveau chapitre ?

Let's go !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le reste du voyage se fait dans un calme des plus troublants, mais comme à mon habitude, je n'en tiens pas rigueur. Pourtant, le dicton dit toujours le calme avant la tempête. Mais pour moi, la tempête est déjà passée. Enfin, je croyais.

Alors que je m'étire, et pousse un nouveau bâillement, les côtés de l'île apparaissent enfin à ma vue. Derrière elle, j'aperçois un spectacle unique dans son genre : les derniers rayons de l'astre de lumière font rougir le ciel une dernière fois avant l'arrivée de la nuit et de la lune. Je contemple ce coucher du soleil, sans un mot, l'esprit fuyant, jusqu'à ce que le navire percute le bord du rivage. Je reprends conscience du moment, et du lieu où je suis en une demi-seconde. Je me redresse tranquillement et saute à terre, sans attendre que les petits matelots aient fini de mobiliser le navire à l'aide des cordages, qu'ils accrochent ensuite aux bites de pierre au port.

Je passe machinalement une main dans mes longs cheveux blonds vénitien et remet ma mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, tout en marchant sur le chemin de terre. Au premier abord, l'île semble ne contenir qu'une grande verdure avec de géants palmiers et de florissants arbustes. Mais quand on continue sur ce petit chemin, et qu'on pousse une barrière de feuillages, on découvre le magnifique village qu'il cache.

Le mien depuis ma mutation au G-1.

Je m'avance tout aussi fière de mon insigne, et salue de la main quelques passants qui me rendent tous un sourire détendu. Voilà une île sur laquelle je n'ai pas peur de montrer mon identité ! Elles deviennent bien rares ces temps-ci avec la nouvelle vague de piraterie.

Fichu Barbe Blanche !

\- « _Le One Piece…..LE ONE PIECE EXISTE !_ »

Bien que la Marine soit sortie gagnante de cette guerre, je pense que en réalité, nous sommes les futurs perdants. La guerre ne s'est pas terminée au cri de ralliement de l'ex-amiral en chef Sengoku comme tout le monde semble le penser. La guerre a commencé à ce moment précis. De douloureux souvenirs de camarades tombés au front commencent à me revenir en tête, et je dois me contenir pour éviter de laisser les larmes couler. J'avale ma salive et accélère ma marche en direction des commerces de mes artisans préférés. Mes yeux passent rapidement des vêtements faits main, à des bijoux aux milles pièces brillants.

Mon bonheur n'est pas chez ces artisans cette fois-ci.

Il est chez l'un des artisans les plus âgés de ce village. Je traverse donc tout le village et arrive enfin devant un magasin à l'allure défraichie par les intempéries. Néanmoins, on lit toujours le nom très inspirateur de ce commerce : Monstres & Mythes. Sans perdre plus de temps, j'ouvre la porte et rentre doucement dans le magasin. Aussitôt un pas de fait, je lève le bras et empêche le carillon d'entrée de signaler mon entrée.

Le fils du propriétaire, qui est désormais le co-gérant en plus de son père, a la fâcheuse habitude de surgir de nulle part, la voix dangereusement basse et proche, pour effrayer son potentiel client dès son entrée. Un accueil chaleureux en somme ! Mais, on ne me fait plus ce coup à moi !

Je remets lentement la clochette en place, et regarde autour de moi. Rien n'a changé dans le magasin : la partie gauche est consacrée à des déguisements de monstres et méchants horrifiques en tous genres, tandis que la partie droite du magasin, elle est une bibliothèque de grimoires de magie et de sortilèges maléfiques, et de livres écrits dans des langues étrangères. Tout un programme pour des futurs magiciens, et des dérangés du cerveau !

J'avance prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds et commence à chercher un déguisement digne de ce nom dans les présentoirs. Je regarde rapidement les costumes d'horreur les plus classiques, passant par Hannibal Lecter, jusqu'au costume sexy d'infirmière psychopathe. Je soupire devant aussi peu d'originalité : mes soldats s'imaginent chaque année que je vais tomber dans ce cliché. Horriblement tentant mais je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir ! Et en plus, je ne veux pas froisser mes collègues infirmières. Elles seraient capables de se venger à ma prochaine visite médicale obligatoire. Brr. Elles sont plus diaboliques que n'importe quel fou en liberté lorsqu'elles sont en rogne !

Les déguisements n'évoluent pas beaucoup d'années en années ici. Mais heureusement que j'ai de bons contacts avec les gérants….

\- Mademoiselle cherche son _précieeeeux_ parmi nos articles…. ?

Je me retourne aussi et une tête hideuse de Frankenstein est à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, pour crier mais aucun son ne sort.

On entend alors une mouche voler dans le magasin. Tout est immobile dans le magasin, et je reste à fixer ce vilain farceur qui me regarde d'un air faussement vexé. Il s'arrache le masque et sans grande surprise, c'est le fils du gérant qui m'apparaît, déçu.

\- J'ai presque réussi à t'arracher un cri cette année !

\- Mais non, pas cette fois ! J'ai juste été surprise de voir un monstre collé à moi. C'est très perturbant tu sais ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça qu'à la gente féminine.

\- J'ai essayé avec des gars, mais je n'ai reçu que des coups dans la figure et des pots cassés… D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas me rendre un service ? Juste une centaine de berry..

\- Si tu as ce que je t'ai commandé le mois dernier, alors je t'offre le double de ta mise, Greg.

\- Oh yes ! Elle est arrivée ce matin même !

Le dénommé Greg court remettre l'arme de son crime sur une étragère, et part en courant à l'arrière de la boutique. Je m'avance vers le comptoir et il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un paquet volumineux. Il le dépose sur le comptoir et me tend une liste. Je la prends et lit rapidement l'intitulé des différents articles à l'intérieur. Je hoche la tête et lui rends le papier qu'il accroche au paquet.

\- Toute la tenue, avec l'ensemble des accessoires comme demandé ! Ça nous fera un coût total de 2200 berry !

Je sors de l'une de mes poches dissimulées dans ma cape, la sommes demandées et rajoute un petit supplément de 200 berry. Les yeux de Greg s'écarquillent alors que je dépose la forte somme sur le comptoir.

\- Euh… Je blaguais à propos des 100 berry…. !

\- Hey bien, pas moi. Et profite-en rapidement sinon, je pourrais récupérer ma mise.

Il prend les 200 berry qu'il range en vitesse dans sa poche arrière, avant de mettre le reste dans la caisse en sécurité. Greg charge ensuite mes achats dans un sac en plastique, tandis que je m'éloigne pour observer divers vieux grimoires et bouquins. Je souffle à de nombreuses reprises sur des reliures pour lire les titres, mais aucun article ne me séduit, cette fois encore. Je me redresse et retourne alors vers le comptoir ayant fini mes achats pour ce soir.

\- Tu cherchais quelque chose de spécial… ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.. Juste de la lecture pour le soir d'Halloween. Pour la soirée entre gradés, tu sais. Celle avec de l'alcool et des histoires à t'en faire pâlir tellement que les histoires les plus folles circulent…

\- Ah… Hey bien, cette année, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut ! C'est un article unique ! Tellement unique que je n'arrive pas à mettre de prix dessus ! Je vais le chercher !

Greg disparaît à nouveau dans la réserve du magasin, me laissant perplexe.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me propose spontanément un article sans annoncer le prix, et qui est de plus, pas en rayon !

Il revient après plusieurs minutes, le crâne couvert de poussière, un étrange cahier noir dans les mains. Il contourne le comptoir et me le tend directement.

Je reste perplexe, et sans mouvement sur le coup. Je sens un coup foireux derrière cette offre si alléchante. Je prends à une main, ce mystérieux cahier à la couverture noire quand il se met à hurler brusquement, comme s'il était pris d'une démence. Je relâche aussitôt le cahier tandis que nous reculons tous les deux : moi effrayée et lui…. Lui qui affiche un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Je t'ai eu !

\- Crétin… J'y ai vraiment cru ! Garde le ton fichu cahier !

Vexée comme un pou, j'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. Il me rattrape néanmoins, le visage sérieux et me tend le cahier.

\- Personne n'en veut, alors si ça peut me faire pardonner… Même si ta tête était hilarante !

\- Grrr…. Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Je lui arrache presque des mains, ce cahier et l'enfourne dans le sac sans vraiment y prêter attention. Je le salue d'un signe de la main et quitte le commerce, pressée. La nuit est quasiment tombée et je me surprends à accélérer le pas, pour arriver plus vite à mon appartement. Je sors mes clés, déverrouille la porte et rentre dans mon petit sanctuaire sacré avant de refermer bien correctement la porte à clé. Je balance mes achats sur le canapé et retire ma cape, mes chaussures pour les troquer pour une tenue plus décontractée : mon pyjama.

Je laisse mes achats de côté, et attrape de quoi grignoter dans mon lit, c'est-à-dire un gros paquet de chips et une boisson chaude. Je dépose le tout sur ma table de chevet et attrape le journal du jour. Je lis en diagonale les grandes actualités du Nouveau Monde. Des équipages de nouveaux délinquants assoiffés de sang, essayent de prendre la mer pour trouver le One Piece. Les journaux s'affolent de tout et de rien depuis ces derniers évènements.

Puis, un article relativement long attire mon regard. L'image centrale est une photographie du corps de Barbe Blanche, toujours debout. Il s'intitule modestement « Les dernières paroles de Barbe Blanche : décryptage et explication par nos experts du message codé ! »

\- Message codé… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour vendre son tissu et son baratin !

Le début de l'article reprend mot pour mot, les dernières paroles d'Edward Newgate, ex-capitaine de son équipage au monde entier.

\- _« Ce n'est pas toi… Ce n'est pas toi l'homme que Roger attend… Je sais que ce n'est pas toi… Teach ! Tout comme certains sont les héritiers de la volonté de Roger, le jour viendra où d'autres se réclameront de la volonté d'Ace… Tuer leurs lignées ne pourra pas éteindre la flamme qu'ils portent en eux ! Et tout cela a été transmis de génération en génération depuis l'antiquité ! Et le jour viendra où chargé de plusieurs siècles d'histoire, quelqu'un se présentera au monde et cette personne n'hésitera pas à le défier et se lancer dans un combat sans merci ! Sengoku… Toi et le gouvernement mondial, craignez cette guerre, une guerre tellement importante qu'elle impliquera le monde entier ! Même si ça ne m'intéresse pas, que quelqu'un mette un jour la main sur ce trésor, le monde en sera complètement bouleversé ! Quelqu'un le trouvera, c'est une certitude ! Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce jour arrivera… (rire grave) LE ONE PIECE….. LE ONE PIECE EXISTE ! »_

Je me crispe légèrement, en repensant à cette guerre.

Personnellement, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas y être allé. Pourquoi ? Pour une simple raison : quelques semaines plus tôt, je m'étais déboité l'épaule gauche lors d'un entraînement intensif en vue de cette guerre. J'ai tout vu à distance sur l'archipel de Shabondy avec l'ensemble des journalistes et les honnêtes citoyens. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir un tel discours et une conclusion aussi sanglante à la fin de cette guerre.

Sans prendre le temps de lire la suite, je referme le journal et je le laisse tomber sur le sol. J'éteins les lumières de la chambre et enfonce ma tête dans mes doux oreillers. Je revois toutes ces images horrifiques des corps qui tombent les uns après les autres. Je somnole dans mon lit quasi-immédiatement avec toute la fatigue et le stress accumulé.

Mon imagination fait le reste et je commence à y retourner dans la guerre dans la peau d'un soldat. Au milieu de mes collègues matelots sans grade et faiblard, je vois Monkey D Luffy et des détenus d'Impel Down nous foncer dessus, la rage au ventre. Je brandis devant moi mon minuscule sabre, qui me sert d'arme et regarde ma fin arriver. Je croise un instant le regard plein de haine de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille et toute envie de le combattre disparait. Il en profite pour étirer son bras et nous balaye tout d'un coup en nous envoyant valser dans les airs. Mon corps s'envole aussi facilement qu'une feuille qui se décroche de sa branche et qui part dans la nature. Avec la douleur en plus. Je suis prise de spams violents et je retombe tout aussi brusquement au sol, sans la moindre force et énergie.

Alors que je suis à moitié inanimée au sol, mais l'esprit encore légèrement conscient, je ressens toute la douleur d'être écrasé par des centaines de pirates.

Je veux hurler toute ma souffrance. Mais comme à chaque fois, je reste de marbre et souffre en silence. Tout comme ces soldats qui ont participés à la guerre, et qui s'en sont sortis « indemnes » selon les tests des infirmières.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP !**

J'ouvre les yeux, encore douloureuse de mon cauchemar et me tourne pour éteindre mon alarme. Ma main tâte difficilement la table de chevet et l'éteint d'un bon coup de poing sur le haut du réveil. Je grogne des paroles intelligibles et jette ma couverture en dehors du lit, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille de mon pyjama qui me colle à cause d'une sudation importante de cette nuit. Je chasse immédiatement toute image de cette nuit et me concentre sur le planning de la journée.

Dossiers, dossiers, déjeuner du midi, réunion avec le chef et dossiers. Sauf si la réunion s'éternise comme 90% des fois.

Je soupire longuement et finis en vitesse de me passer de l'eau chaude sur mes cheveux et mon corps endolori. Je sors de la douche, m'essuies rapidement avant d'enfiler mon uniforme et ma cape de travail. Je m'attache scrupuleusement les cheveux pour une queue de cheveux parfaite. J'attrape de quoi manger avant de partir, mais je me prends les pieds dans le sac, avec mes achats de la veille. Je me rattrape de justesse avec mes mains et peste comme moi-même.

\- Je t'avais oublié toi !

Je regarde l'heure. 7h16. Je suis dans les temps comme à mon habitude. Je prends le sac et le pose sur une petite commode pour en examiner le contenu. J'en sors une paire d'escarpins noirs, une longue robe noire, un genre de chandail à moitié transparent et couvert de motifs et enfin, divers accessoires de maquillage. Je pose l'ensemble sur le côté droit de mon meuble quand j'entends un bruit au fond du premier sac. J'y plonge la main et en ressors un étrange cahier noir.

Je le regarde attentivement et me souviens du « cadeau » fait par Greg juste avant mon départ précipité.

\- C'est ça son précieux cadeau que personne ne veut ? C'est juste un vieux cahier avec une inscription bizarre dessus… D….ea….th… Death… Note… Death Note ?

J'hausse un sourcil et fixe sans ciller la couverture du journal.

\- Un cahier de la mort ? La farce est originale au moins…

La personne qui a fait cette inscription s'est donné du mal pour y mettre une écriture bien creppy à souhait pour accentuer l'effet.

Intriguée, j'ouvre ce mystérieux cahier et découvre… de simples feuilles blanches.

Mon agacement commence à apparaître et je me retiens de jeter ce fichu cahier noir dans ma poubelle. Je remarque alors la présence d'une page de garde, aussi noir que la page de couverture et dessus, des petites lignes.

\- Hey bien… Celui qui a conçu ce cahier s'est donné à fond dans sa farce...

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure : 7h28. Je prends mes affaires, et range ce fameux cahier dans une poche intérieur de ma cape. Aussitôt passé le seuil de ma porte, j'oublie aussitôt sa présence, la tête déjà au travail et les immenses dossiers qui m'attendent. Je m'active rapidement et pars prendre mon navire de 7h40. Mes pas me guident par automatisme jusqu'au port, et je saute juste à temps sur l'embarquement. Le contrôleur me foudroie du regard, et je lui adresse un sourire désolé. Je fouille mes poches et lui tend la monnaie pour un aller simple, qu'il m'échange contre un billet.

\- Merci contrôleur-kun.. Passez une bonne journée !

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je rentre dans le navire pour prendre une place assise. La mer est agitée ces temps-ci, les matins et je préfère rester au sec. Une vingtaine de passagers sont assis, ou allongés partout dans les entrailles du navire, somnolant de fatigue. Je pars m'asseoir sur une banquette isolée et ferme à mon tour les yeux. Un petit somme ne fait pas de mal, après cette nuit agitée…

* * *

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre !_

 _Actuellement, je suis en train de commencer le chapitre 4. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _Big bisous !_

 _Vice-amirale Chesca, écrivaine à temps partiel et fofolle tarée de France._


	4. Chapitre 3

**How to use III :**

 **NB9** : Nous y voilà enfin ! Troisième chapitre et notre entité maléfique vient de faire son entrée. Dès lors, n'oubliez pas l'utilité de ce précieux cahier et le titre de cette fiction « Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! ». Tout va prendre de son sens dans les prochains chapitres !

 **NB 10** : Régulièrement, en début de chapitre, je m'autoriserais à faire des ellipses de quelques heures, parce que j'estime que certaines actions ne sont pas primordiales au déroulement de l'histoire. Exemple : lecture de dossiers, dîner au self (sauf évènement spécial etc..). Cela sera marqué d'une phrase en **gras** , avec des indications de temps et/ou de lieu. Dîtes-moi si cela pose problème à la compréhension, je prendrais vos commentaires en compte.

 **NB 11** : Une nouveauté à partir de ce chapitre : des annotations ((1), (2) etc…) seront présentes à la fin du chapitre pour les petites références historiques. Je ne suis pas fan d'histoire mais je trouve que certaines situations peuvent être comparées à celle qui ont été observées il y a fort fort longtemps.

 **NB 12** : Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Akainu est vraiment le pire des salauds dans cette histoire. Je tente tant bien que mal de respecter son caractère, en y rajoutant un côté sadique, pervers, narcissique, les deux combinés pervers-narcissique, et surtout, obsédé par le contrôle absolu. Ses méthodes vont bien illustrer tous ses côtés sombres, et son obsession de contrôle. Bien entendu, rien ne doit être reproduit dans la vie réelle. C'est une fiction et je ne vous incite surtout pas à vous comporter ainsi comme des animaux. Parce que clairement, lui c'est le pire des animaux.

 **NB 13** : Ce chapitre comporte des extraits à la limite de la violence verbale, du harcèlement (au travail) et de la domination brutale d'un chef sur ces soldats. Et aussi, une légère tension sexuelle. Vous verrez bien, mais cela commence à devenir une histoire pour les plus de 16 ans.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **11h15, bureau de la vice-amirale Chesca, au G-1, nouveau QG de la Marine.**

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, et sur ma pile de travail très réduite… Je lâche ma plume dans son encrier et étire mes bras devant moi, en poussant un long soupir. Profitant de l'instant, je craque mes dix doigts lentement et me racle la gorge pour évacuer le chat qui s'y cache.

\- Je vais m'autoriser une petite pause ce matin… Et une boisson chaude.

Je remets ma cape sur mes épaules, et me lève paresseusement de mon fauteuil, pour quitter d'un pas léger cet immonde endroit qu'est mon bureau. Depuis la promotion d'Akainu au poste d'amiral en chef, personne n'ose personnaliser son bureau par des cadres photo ou juste des posters. Tout ce qui ne lui plait pas est aussitôt détruit par sa lave mortelle. C'est pourquoi les bureaux sont étrangement grands, vides et froids. Tout à l'image du chef de ce lieu.

\- « _Vous êtes désormais sous mes ordres ! avait tonné Akainu, dès le lendemain de sa nomination officielle. Je vais vous mettre tous au pas selon mes règles ! J'éduquerais et je materais tous vos corps jusqu'à l'os ! Je vais vous dompter pour faire de vous de vrais soldats dignes de la Marine ! Vos minables performances lors de la guerre à Marineford ne doivent JAMAIS se reproduire ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, des tests obligatoires seront effectuées tous les mois afin de déterminer votre classement ! Ceux qui ne répondront pas aux critères seront renvoyés de cette base ! Vous devrez tous en répondre devant moi à partir de cet instant. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite démissionner, qu'il sorte des rangs MAINTENANT !_ »

Dès ce discours horrifiant, la base du G-1 s'est transformée en une arène sanglante où se dispute sans arrêt, comme les gladiateurs qui veulent tous l'aval de l'empereur pour continuer à vivre. (1) Triste de revenir à de méthodes aussi barbares et sanglantes pour déterminer qui est apte à combattre ou non. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant de la part du chien rouge qui, en plus d'aimer la culture des Banzais, apprécie tout particulièrement les combats violents en arène.

Je rentre dans la minuscule cafétéria réservée aux haut-gradés et m'approche de la cafetière.

\- Epargnez-nous des frais supplémentaires, vice-amirale.

Je me retourne aussitôt pour voir, assis sur le coin d'une table avec une tasse à la main, Sakazuki, mon doux chef. Je fais le salut sans broncher, et attend son mouvement m'indiquant que je peux me reposer. Mais j'attends en vain, car il ne semble pas décider à m'autoriser à reprendre mes activités. En silence, nous nous observons en chien de faïence. Puis, une lueur amusée passe dans ses yeux bruns, tandis qu'il se lève et vient lentement sur moi. Je me crispe aussitôt, de peur qu'il n'abuse de son autorité encore une fois. Il a bien compris ma faiblesse : face à lui, je redeviens un chien obéissant à souhait, toujours prête à se sacrifier pour mon unité de soldats.

Le sourire narcissique de Sakazuki reste collé à son visage, et plus il s'approche, plus mon cœur ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique. Je suis toujours droite sur mes jambes, un bras collé à moi, et l'autre tordu avec la main près de mon front. Mon instinct de survie me hurle de ne pas obéir plus longtemps à l'ordre et de reculer, quitte à recevoir une sanction. Ce ne sera que la première après tout….

Non ! Je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir en lui montrant que je le crains plus que je ne devrais. Je reste immobile, alors qu'il est tout près : si près que sa chaleur corporelle m'envahit entièrement. Il m'attrape par ma queue de cheval et tire modérément dessus.

\- Très bonne initiative… Elle me servira pour vous rappeler à l'ordre, vice-amirale…

Je ne pipe mot, et me contente de garder le contact visuel avec lui, malgré la rougeur qui commence à s'installer sur mon visage. Il me relâche et enfin, m'ordonne d'un geste de la main, de partir. Sans demander mon geste, je fais demi-tour et ouvre la porte, avant qu'il ne m'interpelle de nouveau.

\- Ici, vous êtes entièrement sous mes ordres, vice-amirale. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier !

\- Hai…

Je pars aussi vite que je le peux de cette salle maudite, et je me retiens de cracher devant la porte de son bureau. Il m'a encore donné envie de vomir avec son haleine !

De son côté, Sakazuki affiche un air satisfait comme à son habitude. Bientôt, la seule femme de la base lui sera aussi obéissante que le reste des pions que sont ces misérables soldats. Cette seule idée remonte le met de bonne humeur, et rien ne changera ça.

Je claque violemment la porte de mon bureau et m'écroule dans son fauteuil, encore bouleversée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé de s'acharner sur moi … ? Deux fois qu'on se croise et qu'il me menace…

Je touche lentement mes cheveux et sens encore la chaleur de sa main sur ma tête.

\- Il pense vraiment qu'il va me contrôler grâce à mes cheveux… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête…. ?

Je souffle et refais en douceur ma queue de cheval, le regard perdu sur la porte en face de moi. S'il a décidé de faire de moi, sa prochaine victime de ses méthodes, je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps le rythme. Et vu les tensions dans le QG, je ne pense pas que je puisse mes faire des alliés pour tenir. Bordel, quelle situation… Je repose ma tête sur l'appui-tête de mon fauteuil, et ferme les yeux pour tenter une petite sieste. Etant donné que je n'ai pas pu avoir mon revitalisant énergétique, je fais m'en passer et faire une micro-sieste pour compenser.

Si j'avais le pouvoir de tuer aussi facilement que je respire… Akainu serait ma première victime… Et je serais sans doute démasquée immédiatement par mon manque de discrétion. Même si notre altercation d'aujourd'hui s'est passée dans la cafétéria, celle d'hier a sûrement attiré quelques oreilles indiscrètes.

Mauvais plan de le tuer… Je trouverais quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place dans ce cas !

Mais.. En y repensant, j'ai ce fameux « cahier de la mort » en ma possession !

J'ouvre les yeux, et à tâtons je recherche dans ma cape, le cahier noir.

Je le trouve sans peine, légèrement tordu par manque de place. Je retourne sur la seconde page et lis en détail les règles s'y trouvant.

 _1-_ _La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurt._

Pendant un instant, mon regard s'attarde sur ma plume dans son encrier, prête à l'emploi. Alors que je tends la main pour faire l'essai, je me ravise aussitôt.

\- Je ne dois pas me précipiter… Ce se trouve, c'est juste un gros canular… J'aurais l'air fine en y croyant… Voyons d'abord les autres inscriptions.

J'inspire un coup et continue ma lecture.

 _2-_ _Il faut avoir en tête le visage de la personne dont on écrit le nom, sinon cela ne fonctionne pas. Par conséquent, on ne peut obtenir un résultat en une seule fois sur les personnes qui ont le même nom et le même prénom._

Pas de soucis de ce côté. Personne ne voudrait s'appeler Akainu Sakazuki avec une tête aussi…. Carré et un visage signifiant clairement tout le mépris qu'il a pour toi.

 _3-_ _A la suite du nom, si l'on écrit la cause de la mort dans un délai de 40 secondes du monde des humains, cela se réalise._

\- Pardon ?!

Interloquée, je relis plusieurs fois cette dernière règle, qui dépasse de loin, toute criminalité rencontrée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- En admettant que ce machin fonctionne….. C'est un objet crée par le diable lui-même… On peut tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en connaissant son nom, son visage… et en plus, on peut choisir la manière de tuer…. Et j'en suis qu'à la moitié des règles !

J'avale ma salive et reprend la lecture, malgré le dégoût de plus en plus prononcé pour ce cahier de la mort.

 _4-_ _Si l'on n'écrit pas la cause, la mort est systématiquement due à un arrêt cardiaque._

Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement. A mon sens, il n'existe rien de pire que la mort par un arrêt cardiaque. La mort est si douloureuse et longue pour celui qui subit cette attaque. Mais… au contraire, il est impossible de déceler qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre si la personne fait un arrêt cardiaque…

Je me frappe intérieurement, en me maudissant d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres. Je commence à me prendre au jeu maléfique de ce cahier. Il faut que je garde la tête froide, quoi qu'il arrive ! J'inspire un grand coup et j'arrive enfin aux dernières lignes de cette seconde page.

 _5-_ _Si l'on écrit la cause, on obtient un délai supplémentaire de 6 minutes 40 secondes pour décrire précisément le déroulement de la mort._

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de terreur, quand je prends conscience du pouvoir destructeur que je tiens dans les mains. Si cet objet n'est pas une farce idiote d'un collégien, d'où provient-il et pourquoi … ? Je referme le cahier sèchement, l'esprit encore embrumé par ces règles si précises sur les conditions pour tuer d'autres individus.

\- J'espère sincèrement que je me trompe sur toute la ligne… Et que ce n'est qu'une affreuse blague de très mauvais goût… En attendant, il faut l'essayer pour savoir. Mais sur qui ?

Je suis interrompue dans mon monologue par plusieurs coups à la porte, qui me font brusquement sursauter. Je place un dossier sur le cahier maudit, me redresse et tâche de reprendre un air décontracté et naturel.

\- E…Entrez !

Entre alors mon collègue Momonga, avec son éternel costard blanc et violet rayé dans toute sa hauteur. Je cache rapidement mes mains tremblantes sous mon bureau et l'interroge du regard.

\- La réunion va commencer…. Tu as oublié … ?

\- Quelle… Ah oui, la réunion ! Ah…. J'arrive ! Je prends de quoi noter et je te suis !

Sans autre commentaire, il hoche la tête et s'en va en claquant la porte derrière lui. C'est le moment où jamais d'essayer le Death Note, et d'avoir la certitude sur ses capacités réelles. Je le ressors de sa cachette et le place entre plusieurs dossiers et les affiches des plus grands criminels. Je place tout ce joyeux bazar sous mon bras, et quitte mon bureau pour aller en direction du bureau de l'amiral en chef.

Il ne pourra rien m'arriver cette fois-ci.

Je suis entourée de collègues, et ils sont tous soumis à une pression similaire de Sakazuki, alors je ne dois pas m'en faire. Mon cerveau tente de diriger les dernières informations et j'arrive péniblement devant la porte entrouverte du bureau. Je calme ma respiration et rentre d'un pas relativement sûr et autoritaire. Personne ne fait attention à ma fine silhouette qui se déplace discrètement jusqu'à mon fauteuil placé au second rang à, exactement 5 sièges du bureau d'Akainu. Ce dernier n'est d'ailleurs, pas encore présent, ce qui me laisse le temps de reprendre mon esprit et mes capacités d'attention.

Je tombe lourdement sur mon siège et cherche dans mon petit bazar, l'ordre du jour. Chaque réunion possède son ordre du jour qui présente dans ces grandes lignes les différents points, tels que les criminels à aborder ou des gros dossiers de capture.

Je peste dans ma barbichette inexistante, contre l'absence de ce fameux papier. Je bloque entre ma jambe gauche et l'accoudoir, les papiers au fur et à mesure de ma recherche, et finis par le retrouver, plié en deux dans mon classeur habituel. Je relâche alors la pression sur mes autres documents que j'avais coincé contre l'accoudoir, et ceux-ci tombent brusquement sur le sol, entrainé par le seul poids lourd : le Death Note.

Je me jette sur le sol, pour le cacher des regards indiscrets, attirant quelques regards surpris de certains de mes collègues. Je reprends rapidement le Death Note que je dissimule à nouveau dans mon classeur, et ramasse les dernières feuilles volantes.

Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée, je réussis à les remettre tous dans un ordre alphabétique, et à me rasseoir sans perdre la face. Je sers contre moi, mes précieux dossiers et regarde les différents visages qui m'entourent. Ce sont tous des haut-gradés de sexe masculin… Hina et Tsuru ne seront pas de la partie cette fois encore.. Tsuru en particulier, m'avait prévenu des paroles acerbes qui étaient tenues dans ces réunions… Surtout quand il y a des femmes dans le lot. Mais je tiens bon.. Elle l'a fait toutes ces années, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Tu sembles bien dans les nuages depuis tout à l'heure, Chesca.

Je pivote ma tête de 90° et à mes côtés, s'est installé mon collègue venu me chercher pour la réunion : Momonga. Je lui souris, et caresse ma tête d'un air gêné.

\- Ouais.. Avec les derniers évènements, et la montagne de dossiers qui s'entasse sur mon bureau, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête…

\- Il vaut mieux que tu te reconcentres sur tes objectifs. Akainu est extrêmement exigeant…

\- Je sais, je sais… Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis pour ma ponctualité dans le rendu de mes dossiers.

Momonga hoche la tête et notre discussion s'arrête sèchement là.

Oui.. Depuis Marineford, personne ne s'intéresse plus qu'il ne faudrait à l'autre, à son collègue de bureau, ou de réunion. Moins vous avez de lien amicaux, mieux vous avancerez dans les grades sans vous faire d'ennemi ! Encore un vieux dicton d'Akainu. Tandis qu'une grande majorité des personnes présentes discutent joyeusement, Stainless fait la garde au niveau de la porte, surveillant le couloir tel un chien de garde. Je l'observe quelques minutes, et tout d'un coup, il rentre complètement dans la salle.

\- L'amiral en chef Akainu, et l'amiral Kizaru !

Le silence se fait aussitôt, et les derniers retardataires se placent devant leur siège et nous nous mettons tous debout, en garde en vous, attendant les deux haut-gradés. Stainless nous rejoint rapidement au second rang, et devient à son tour, de marbre comme nous tous.

Deux grandes ombres apparaissent enfin, après deux minutes d'attente interminables. L'amiral en chef Akainu rentre en premier, suivi de près par son ancien collègue, l'amiral Kizaru, qui rentre à son tour, très légèrement courbé et les deux mains dans les poches. Il rejoint sa place en silence au premier rang, jusqu'à côté du bureau d'Akainu. Il part dans un coin de la pièce et commence tranquillement sa fabrication d'un café aussi buvable que de la lave. C'est-à-dire qu'on ne boit sa substance qu'une seule fois avant de mourir.

Akainu contourne son bureau et s'assoit lourdement sur son fauteuil, qui émet un grincement. Son regard brûlant passe sur chacun d'entre nous, recherchant le moindre sourire ou amusement. Le silence est toujours complet : nous sommes tous immobiles sur nos jambes, le regard droit devant nous, et la respiration lente et basse.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Akainu nous donne sombrement l'ordre de nous asseoir, et la réunion peut enfer commencer. Mais cet ordre est bien particulier : tout le monde s'assoit les uns après les autres, dans l'ordre d'une aiguille d'une montre en commençant par l'amiral Kizaru. Ce dernier sait pertinemment que cela ne tient qu'à lui, le début de la réunion. Alors il prend son temps : il prend avec toute la douceur possible une tasse, verse le café dedans, attrape une cuillère et un morceau de sucre qu'il met dedans. Il se déplace de sa lenteur habituelle jusqu'au fauteuil, où il s'assoit avec une grâce inégalée.

Depuis que je le vois faire, je me pose de réelle question sur son orientation sexuelle.

Et cette situation amuse une seule et unique personne : l'amiral en chef Akainu.

Ils se sont forcément mis d'accord pour faire durer cette mascarade à chaque réunion.

Mais personne ne dit rien. Parce que personne ne contredit Akainu, et Kizaru.

Tour à tour, tout le monde finit par s'asseoir. Je retiens un soupir agacé, et regarde les derniers collègues qui s'assoient discrètement.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu.

Ahahah. Quelle blague. On n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Vous avez tous reçu l'ordre du jour de cette réunion. Aujourd'hui, nous devons nous concentrer sur les supernovas qui nous ont échappés !

Alors qu'il continue de s'écrier sur « ces fichus pirates », mon cerveau se déconnecte de la réalité présente et mon regard s'attarde sur mes différents collègues en face de mon rang. Il semble que nous soyons toujours et encore classés selon notre force. Je n'ai pas changé dans mon classement depuis bientôt plusieurs semaines. Tant mieux d'un côté. J'aime cette place à l'arrière des autres géants. Je suis plus petite, plus discrète et éloignée du Chien Rouge et de ses poings de lave.

\- …. Présenter celui qui infiltrera les équipages des supernovas ! Contre-amiral Nezumi… Avancez !

Nezumi ?!

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par ce nom si familier. Néanmoins, il ne m'est pas familier à moi et mes collègues pour des bonnes raisons : il y a plusieurs années de cela, il s'est adonné à une collaboration honteuse avec des hommes-poissons violents et sanguinaires : l'équipage d'Arlong, ancien membre de l'équipage du Soleil, dirigé par Fisher Tiger à l'époque.

Nezumi sort alors d'un coin sombre de la pièce, avec toujours son air satisfait sur le visage. Il est toujours habillé de la même manière avec son étrange costume de rat et les caractéristiques qui vont avec ! S'il y a bien une créature qui me répugne sur cette terre, c'est bien les rats ! Et voilà que leur roi se présente à nous aujourd'hui ! Je serre les dents, et les poings pour contenir ma rage comme l'ensemble de mes collègues autour de moi. Il a déshonoré le blason de la Marine par sa traitrise, et voilà qu'Akainu le met au-devant de la scène ?!

Quelle terrible duo que nous avons là…

Mais…

Il sera parfait pour un test du Death Note… Oui… Selon mes principes et mes valeurs, il ne correspond pas à celui que je considère apte à rester vivant après une corruption dont il s'est vanté.

Je regarde autour de moi, et vérifie que tout le monde observe ce marine véreux jusqu'à l'os. Je déplie le Death Note et l'ouvre sur la premier page blanche. Je m'applique doucement à écrire son nom : Nezumi..

Puis, je range le Death Note très vite et compte silencieusement dans ma tête les secondes qui passent. Si le pouvoir est réel, il ne sera plus de ce monde dans 40 secondes.

40 secondes…..35…..30…25… 20... … 10 secondes…. 5….4….3….2….1…0…

Et rien ne se passe. Je tente de contenir mon exaspération et ma déception et baisse les yeux un instant.

\- ARGH !

Je relève aussitôt la tête, et vois Nezumi qui se frappe frénétiquement la cage thoracique, à l'endroit même du cœur. Akainu s'agace brusquement et se lève en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

\- Que signifie cette comédie tout d'un coup ?!

Mais Nezumi ne répond pas à sa question, son visage révulsé tourne au violet, et il tombe au sol, face contre terre. Son corps ne bouge plus d'un centimètre. Le poing d'Akainu continue de brûler tandis qu'un vice-amiral se lève doucement de son siège, s'avance vers Nezumi et tâte sa trachée.

\- Il…ne respire plus… Je crois…. Je crois qu'il est …. mort…. !

Le verdict vient de tomber.. J'en ai maintenant la certitude profonde ! Le Death Note possède belle et bien le pouvoir universel de la mort !

La nouvelle fait l'effet d'une bombe autour de moi. Le poing enflammé d'Akainu s'éteint aussi, et son visage fermé se décompose immédiatement. Le vice-amiral avale sa salive quand il croise les yeux sombres de colère d'Akainu. Ce dernier est toujours penché sur son bureau, et il baisse les yeux sur le corps de celui, qui allait être son associé pour prochaines missions.

\- La réunion est reportée. Veuillez tous quitter mon bureau…sauf toi, Borsalino !

En silence, nous nous levons tous et quittons rapidement en file indienne lu bureau du chef. Tout le monde part en direction de son bureau, encore choqué de la scène devant les regards étonnés de l'ensemble des soldats présents dans les couloirs. Un léger murmure parcourt les soldats, face à nos visages blêmes. Je leur lance un regard à faire froid dans le dos, et une partie des concernés préfèrent alors s'éloigner en direction de leur dortoir.

Pour ma part, je pars dans la direction opposé, pour rejoindre la cafeteria. Cette fois, personne ne m'empêchera de prendre mon café !

Et si quelqu'un essaie… Il deviendra peut-être ma prochaine victime…

Cette seule pensée me provoque un sourire au coin de ma bouche, que personne ne remarque heureusement. Enfin, si. Un seul individu positionné au-dessus de la porte que je franchis.

\- Hyink Hyink.. Nous y voilà enfin…. Je croyais qu'elle n'allait jamais commettre ce premier meurtre qui nous lie l'un à l'autre… Nous allons passer de bons moments… Toi et moi…

Cet individu n'a rien d'humain. De sexe masculin, il n'a qu'une seule ressemblance avec un humain : il porte un nom : Ryuk. Et il a une passion particulière depuis quelques années : il aime observer les humains et leur donner son pouvoir : celui de tuer gratuitement et sans peur à l'aide du Death Note.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Suite à des recherches sur le sujet, en réalité, on ne connait pas vraiment la signification du pouce en l'air, et du pouce en bas. Ce sont des interprétations qui ont été faites. De plus, les différentes sources littéraires montrent que c'est l'empereur qui décide du sort du gladiateur vaincu, or, selon certaines sources, ce n'était pas le cas. (Pour plus d'informations, recherchez « combat gladiateur signification pouce en l'air »)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**How to use IV :**

 **NB 14 :** Nous sommes dans le vif du sujet ENFIN ! Les choses vont s'accélérer à partir de maintenant !

 **NB 15** : Je rappelle qu'il y a aura qu'un seul personnage de Death Note dans cette fiction : comme vous l'avez vu dans le dernier chapitre, c'est bien entendu Ryuk. Je ne suivrais pas l'intrigue originale de Death Note. Les moyens entre les deux mondes sont particulièrement différents et ça serait bien trop facile ! Et puis, sans se cacher, avoir un personnage comme L dans One Piece, ça gâcherait tout mon plaisir et le vôtre ! Il faut les laisser mouliner dans le vent !

* * *

 **Réponse commentaire : An unknow navy :** Aaah ! Bonne idée tiens ! Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup ! Mais très bonne remarque ! Merchi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Alors j'ouvre la porte et que je m'avance dans la somptueuse pièce, j'entends un rire terrifiant derrière moi. Je me retourne aussitôt et ce sont des soldats, qui m'observent bizarrement qui me font face. Un duel de regards commencent entre eux et moi, mais je prends rapidement l'avantage : les soldats prennent peur de ce duel et quittent le couloir, en trottinant très vite hors de ma portée. Je referme la porte en douceur, dépose mes affaires dans mon cassier et je me prépare ma douceur à base de café.

Je prépare cette boisson et je m'assois dans l'un des nombreux sièges au fond de la cafétéria. Certains vieux fauteuils ont été placés au fond de cette salle autour d'une petite table basse en guise de coin repos. Salle, qui est sous-utilisé depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du Chien Rouge.. Mais il doit être trop occupé actuellement pour pouvoir surveiller cette salle ! Héhéhé. Je savoure lentement mon café, puis pose mes pieds sur la table basse, profitant de cet instant. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer quelques instants.

\- Hyink Hyink Hyink…. Tu es très calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'assassiner un de tes semblables…

Une voix plutôt rieuse me sort de mes pensées et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux pour voir devant moi, une chose à l'allure presque humaine mais aux goûts très douteux. J'écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, trop surprise pour répondre. L'allure de ce monstre est absolument creppy et me donne des sueurs froides sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de l'attirer sur moi d'un coup.

Nous échangeons pendant plusieurs minutes. Remarquant ma crispation, il finit par se redresser et à vue d'œil, il doit mesurer un peu moins que les amiraux, dans les 2 mètres 70 environ. Mais il reste néanmoins très imposant. Je reste complètement bloquée sur sa tenue, très… gothique. Habillé d'un ensemble moulant noir, sa peau légèrement bleuté et ses yeux jeunes et rouges me frappent la rétine. Sur son hideux visage, un sourire s'étire un peu plus et s'étend des deux côtés de sa tête jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- On dirait qu'il te plait…

Prise d'un réflexe brusque, je tente de reculer, mais étant assise, je ne fais que pousser le fauteuil qui tombe lourdement en arrière, dans un bruit monstre. J'en tombe moi-même au sol et recule jusqu'au mur, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu tellement surprise… ? Je suis Ryuk, un dieu de la mort, et le Death Note que tu as trouvé… C'est à moi qu'il appartient. D'après ta réaction, tu sais déjà que ce n'est pas un cahier ordinaire.

\- Un… dieu de la mort… ?

Terrorisée, j'attends ma sentence divine par ce dieu de la mort. La nature est bien cruelle parfois et aujourd'hui, elle m'a prise pour cible une toute dernière fois... Je souffle un grand coup, m'appuie le dos contre le mur et s'assoit en tailleur en le fixant fermement. Un sentiment de déception m'envahit progressivement. J'aurais pu faire tant de choses avec ce cahier…

\- Alors.. qu'attends-tu, Ryuk ? J'ai lu les inscriptions avant de m'en servir et j'ai voulu le tester directement. Me voilà donc confronté à la mort elle-même. Que vas-tu me faire.. ? Me prendre mon âme ? Me traîner jusqu'en enfer … ? Me condamner à une souffrance éternelle ?

\- Hein ? Ah… Elle est bonne celle-là… Encore des idioties inventées par les humains. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Mais… Ce cahier…

\- Depuis qu'il est tombé dans le monde des humains, il t'appartient. Si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux me le rendre ou donne le à quelqu'un d'autre.. A ce moment-là, j'effacerais de ta mémoire tous les souvenirs qui se rapporteront au Death Note.. Tu ne te souviendras pas d'avoir commis le meurtre de ton collègue...

\- … Ce n'est pas mon collègue. Il n'était rien d'autre d'une ordure que je devais supprimer pour le bien de tous…

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi…

Je me relève doucement et remets correctement le fauteuil en place. Puis, pour être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé cette discussion et l'étrange dieu, je me pince le bras et grimace. Pas de doute à avoir : je ne rêve pas, et il est bien là à tripoter tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Ryuk me tourne le dos, et tout d'un coup, il s'intéresse à la corbeille de fruits. Il attrape habillement une pomme qu'il engloutit d'une seule traite. Les deux autres pommes présentes subissent le même sort dans les secondes qui suivent. Je cligne des yeux tandis qu'il se lèche les doigts, visiblement repenti d'un féroce appétit. Il finit par se retourner à nouveau vers moi, intrigué par mon silence.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit…. Je peux utiliser ce Death Note comme bon me semble… ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- C'est exactement ça.. Mais disons qu'il y a des doutes et des angoisses que seule une personne qui a utilisé ce cahier peut connaître…

Il prononce ces derniers mots d'une voix grave et sombre, comme s'il annonçait la mort de quelqu'un. Alors que je continue de le fixer, il continue son monologue.

\- Et quand ton tour sera venu de mourir, c'est moi qui écrirais ton nom dans mon propre cahier… Mais il faut que je te prévienne… Celui qui se sert du Death Note, au moment de mourir, ne doit pas s'attendre à aller au Paradis ou en Enfer… ! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

Un frisson me trace tout le corps, et quelques gouttes de sueur commencent à couler sur mon front. Mon instinct me dit que je viens de signer implicitement le pacte avec un individu pire que le Diable en personne !

\- Héhéhéhé… !

Son rire me glace le sang et résonne dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Je prie intérieurement pour que personne ne l'entende et ne rentre dans la cafétéria à ce moment précis. Je me laisse tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil et pose mes mains tremblantes sur mes genoux.

\- Donc… Je vais devoir supporter ta présence si je garde ce cahier en ma possession… ?

\- Je suis tenu de suivre le nouveau propriétaire de mon Death Note le temps qu'il le possède, alors oui..

\- Génial..

De ma main droite, je m'essuie les perles de sueur sur mon front et reprend calmement ma respiration. Le stress redescend lentement, et je mets mon masque facial de marbre comme pendant la réunion.

\- Bien.. Alors on va établir des règles toi et moi. Primo, tu ne rentres pas dans les douches des femmes. Ni quand j'y suis, ni quand j'y suis pas. Désolé de te dire ça cash Ryuk, mais t'as vraiment une tête de pédophile. Deuxio, pareil pour mes appartements. Tercio, à quoi tu sers au juste ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'être suivie non-stop par un dieu de la mort !

\- Le Death Note est désormais le lien qui nous lie, toi et moi : toi, Chesca l'humaine et moi Ryuk, le dieu de la Mort…

\- Juste ça … ? Mhh.. Au moins, c'est moins contraignant qu'un contrat de travail ! J'ai pas de salaire à te verser !

\- Héhéhé… Tant qu'on en parle… Les pommes du monde des humains sont…. Comment vous dîtes … ? Ah oui.. Juteuses… Tu crois que tu peux m'en donner… ?

\- Si c'est juste ça le prix à payer alors marché conclu, Ryuk…. Ça ne coûte pas très cher des pommes après tout.

Je laisse divaguer mon regard, pour ne plus voir cette immonde créature, tout droit venue d'un monde parallèle. Je m'arrête soudainement sur la porte de la cafeteria, derrière laquelle j'entends des voix masculines relativement et dangereusement proche. Ryuk tourne alors la tête vers la porte, et avant que j'aie le temps que lui ordonner de dégager, la poignée s'abaisse d'un coup et la porte s'ouvre sur l'amiral Kizaru.

Juste derrière lui, se tient l'amiral en chef Akainu, dont le regard s'illumine diaboliquement à ma vue. Malgré toute la tension qui pèse dans la pièce, j'en oublie la présence de Ryuk, qui se déplace derrière moi, et se penche pour me souffler à l'oreille.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es servi de ce Death Note, il t'appartient jusqu'à ta mort…. Tu es donc la seule à pouvoir me voir et aussi la seule à pouvoir m'entendre, bien sûr…

Ah. Je comprends mieux. Cela explique donc le manque de réaction de mes supérieurs… Je suis seule dans la pièce pour eux. Mais en réalité, nous sommes quatre : 3 humains, et un dieu de la mort. Ma nervosité commence à réapparaître, et derrière les jambes croisées, je me tords les mains, prise d'un stress intenable.

 _Par pitié Borsalino, ne nous laissez pas seuls lui et moi !_

\- Je m'en occuuupe Sakazukii… Va t'occuuuper des autres pendaant ce temps..

Un duel de regards oppose les deux géants, mais l'amiral en chef finit tout de même par soupirer, et par repartir dans le sens de son bureau. Je soupire de soulagement, mais reprend vite le poil de la bête. Que me vaut la visite de l'amiral Kizaru après l'incident mortel survenu plus tôt… ?

Cet amiral a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il arrive toujours à me surprendre chaque jour. Derrière un air décontracté, il s'agit d'un véritable stratège, un fin penseur mais surtout un ennemi redoutable.

Avec son air enjoué habituel, l'amiral Kizaru se resserre d'un café et vient s'asseoir sur un siège à sa taille, qu'il a placé préalablement devant moi. Il touille en silence son liquide marron, puis pose enfin ses yeux sur moi. Oh oh. Je connais ce regard plein de malices… ! Tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il boit une première gorgée, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

\- Belle journééée, n'est-ce pas… ?

\- …. Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit… Belle journéée…

\- J'avais très bien compris, amiral…. Ce que je sous-entends…. C'est que votre question me parait déplacée par rapport à l'incident qui est survenu… avant..

\- Aaah… Je vois… Vous vouleez accélèrer les chooses peut-être… ?

\- Les choses…. ?

\- Oui… Je vieeens vers vooous mainteeenant car, après une looongue discussion avec l'amiral en cheef… Nous avons établi une certituuude…

\- Laquelle… ?

\- Nezumiii a été assassinné….

\- …

Le temps s'arrête autour de moi. J'écarquille les yeux trop surprise de l'attaque frontale menée par l'amiral, et je perds instantanément toutes couleurs faciales fraichement récupérées. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et j'entends derrière moi, le rire malsain de Ryuk.

\- Héhéhéhé.. Ils sont drôlement malins ! On dirait que tu as sous-estimé tes collègues.. !

Je n'ai rien sous-estimé du tout, fichu dieu de la mort !

Cette seule remarque atteint ma carapace, et je me crispe entièrement dans mon fauteuil. Mon cerveau se remet aussitôt en ébullition, et je croise mes mains l'une dans l'autre pour cacher leurs tremblements. J'avale difficilement le surplus de salive qui s'accule dans ma bouche, et à l'aide de mes deux mains jointes, je me frotte le menton, avec un air faussement pensif.

Discrètement, j'inspire une respiration et je mets de côté ma culpabilité.

Heureusement que j'ai fait du théâtre étant plus jeune ! Je n'aurais jamais pu cacher ma nervosité aussi facilement dans le cas contraire. Je ne dois rien laisser transparaitre ! Sinon, c'en est fait de moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas amiral… Nous avons tous vu le contre-amiral Nezumi s'écrouler sur le sol… Et personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour ça.. Enfin je crois.

\- Juuustement..

\- Justement … ? Justement quoi, amiral ?

\- Aprèès discussioon avec Sakaaazukii… Nous sooommes arrivés à la concluusion qu'il a été assassiiiné…

\- Ça, je l'ai compris.. Mais pourquoi en arriver à cette conclusion macabre ?

\- Nezuumi avaaait un dossier méédicaal viide…

\- Ah effectivement.. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

\- Exaactemeent.

Lentement mais surement, l'amiral Kizaru finit son café et dépose sa tasse sur la table entre nous. Tout cela en continuant de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Puis, il se laisse s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, les jambes et les mains croisées, le sourire collé au visage.

Si tu n'étais pas si important, je t'aurais déjà fait ravaler ce sourire idiot mon gaillard… !

Le silence entre nous continue de planer, et notre duel de regards commence sérieusement à m'embarrasser ! Si ça continue, je vais le planter dans cette pièce ! Je n'arrive pas à lire sur son visage tellement que son sourire me déstabilise ! La situation n'est pas drôle, et encore moins sujette à être légère mais il garde son calme, et son sourire d'imbécile heureux. Mon agacement commence à revenir, et à se ressentir extérieurement, ce qui fait doucement rire l'amiral Kizaru en face de moi.

\- La paaatience n'est paas dans voos qualitéés, vice-amiraaale…

\- Vous n'aidez pas non plus. Nous parlons d'un sujet extrêmement sérieux, amiral. Et vous.. Vous utilisez la mort d'un collègue pour venir me titiller ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ….?

\- Ooh.. Mais rieeen.. Je teenaais juste à vous préveeeniir de la situaaation. Tooute la baaase dooit êtreee infoormée de ce criiime.

\- Bien.. Maintenant que c'est fait… Puis-je vous demander si la conversation est terminée ….?

\- Elle l'eeest…

Sans un autre commentaire, je me lève de mon fauteuil et je me dirige automatiquement sur mon cassier pour prendre mes affaires. Je sens l'œil attentif de l'amiral Kizaru dans mon dos. Je dissimule le fameux cahier de la mort dans une pile de documents en tout genre, et recule pour refermer mon cassier à clé. Je tourne la tête et le salue aussi poliment que possible.

\- Amiral.. Si notre échange est terminé, je vais prendre congé. Bonne journée à vous..

\- Vous de mêmee, vice-amiraaaale…

Respectueuse des règles, je lui accorde le salut militaire sous ses yeux amusés, puis tourne les talons pour quitter cet endroit. Je pose la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci m'échappe des mains. La porte s'ouvre lentement devant moi, et c'est, à mon grand malheur, un costard blanc avec une rose me barre le passage. Je lève la tête et croise le regard perçant d'Akainu. Son visage si hostile comme d'habitude, se transforme soudainement pour un air orgueilleux. Je recule de plusieurs pas pour m'écarter de son chemin et j'effectue de nouveau mon salut. Akainu m'observe de toute sa haute splendeur, puis s'avance vers moi à grands pas.

Immobile sur mes jambes, je ne détache pas mes yeux de lui. D'un geste rapide de la main, je suis autorisée à me reposer, ce que je fais aussitôt. Je contourne mon supérieur en serrant fortement contre moi mes précieux dossiers avec le cahier noir. Je franchis le seuil de la porte quand j'entends la voix grave d'Akainu qui m'interpelle.

\- J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous voir ce soir, vice-amirale Chesca..

Je me retourne, abasourdie et l'observe étonnée.

\- Ce… soir ? Que…

\- Vous semblez avoir oublié que nous sommes le jour d'Halloween aujourd'hui, vice-amirale…

\- Hum.. Veuillez m'excuser… Je serais présente à cette soirée, habillée convenablement au thème de ce jour..

\- Tâchez d'être présentable et d'utiliser vos atouts à bon escient..

Il me dévisage quelques instants en me scannant de haut en bas, puis il me ferme la porte au nez. Je mets quelques minutes à intégrer ses dernières paroles. Il m'a encore troublée…

\- Mes atouts… ? De quoi il parle encore… ?

\- Hyink… Hyink…

Juste derrière moi, se trouve Ryuk. Je lève la tête et croise son regard très amusé, avec son immense sourire absolument effrayant.

\- A quel point es-tu naïve… ? Ce type se fiche ouvertement de toi…

Je serre les dents et commence à partir en direction de mon bureau, avant de regarder ma montre à mon poignet. Si je veux me préparer correctement pour ce soir, je dois partir dès maintenant pour rentrer à mon appartement. Mais si Akainu s'aperçoit que je ne suis plus à mon poste, je vais le payer cher…

Malgré tout… Le jeu en vaut peut-être la chandelle ! Mon costume en fera craquer plus d'un parmi mes collègues, et puis, c'est l'occasion pour moi, de mettre en valeur mes précieux atouts, comme demandé si gentiment.

Je sens au fond de moi, grandir une grande excitation. Cette soirée va être mémorable !

Je continue d'errer dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Je peux être de retour à mon appart dans l'heure qui suit, pour pouvoir me préparer en toute sérénité en enfilant mon sombre déguisement.. La seule difficulté que je vais rencontrer, c'est l'étape du maquillage ! Je tourne brusquement pour rentrer dans mon bureau et je m'écroule sans complexe dans le canapé en face de mon bureau.

\- Hum… Je ne vais pas déranger des amies pour m'aider à me peindre la peau tout de même… Il ne me restera qu'à me mettre un peu de crayon noir et du mascara autour des yeux. Et la touche finale, ce sera le rouge à lèvres rouge pétant et un très léger fard à paupières noirs.

\- C'est censé être effrayant une fille ? _rétorque Ryuk, devant moi_.

\- Oh oh.. Mais je ne serais pas n'importe quelle femme, mon cher Ryuk. Ce soir, tous les regards seront portés sur la femme fatale et diablement mortelle que je serais.. Ne connais-tu pas la belle diablesse Morticia Addams ?

\- Gamine, je suis un dieu de la mort… Pas un humain…

\- Dommage… J'aurais cru que tu avais au moins un peu de culture, Ryuk. Tâche donc de te cultiver un peu le temps de notre voyage commun !

Je l'observe fièrement ricaner devant mon insolence, et il tend son doigt hideux sur mon visage, tout en souriant à sa façon. Si on appeler ça, un sourire…

\- Soit.. Je te défie de me surprendre un peu plus chaque jour ! Acceptes-tu de relever ce défi, toi l'humaine Chesca ?

Nous échangeons de longs échanges de regards malicieux et complices avant que je finisse par lever la main gauche comme engagement.

\- De toute manière, tu n'as pas l'air très dur à dérouter.. Alors soit, je vais jouer la maitresse de dieu de la mort jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

\- Hyink.. Hyink.. N'oublie pas que tu es la seule à me voir et à m'entendre.. !

Mon cerveau réagit au quart de tour et je tourne brusquement la tête pour voir que la porte s'est ouverte sur plusieurs de mes soldats. Ces derniers ont tous les yeux ronds et m'observent comme si j'étais folle. Ah.

Ils sont devenus des témoins très gênants désormais.

Que dois-je faire ? Les tromper ? Ou les assassiner ? Le choix est dur..

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _J'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux !_

 _Prochain chapitre juré sur la soirée d'Halloween ! ^^_

 _J'suis en retard je sais mais comme d'habitude vous me direz ! :D_

 _A vos commentaires !_

 _Bisous_

 _Chesca-Shan_


	6. Chapitre 5

**How to use IV :**

 **NB 16 :** Comme prévu à la fin du dernier chapitre, c'est un épisode spécial Halloween ! En retard, je sais ! ^^' Mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Et puis, je préfère prendre mon temps à écrire plutôt que de me dépêcher et vous offrir un chapitre médiocre.

 **NB 17** : Il va être question de maquillage dans ce chapitre. J'ai un secret : je ne mets pas de maquillage IRL. Donc je suis une incompétente dans le domaine. Alors, si certaines choses vous choquent, j'suis désolé !

 **NB 18** : Une seule question :') Parce qu'au final, je sais toujours pas ! Cette fiction… Avec ou sans trio amoureux ? Deux choix : **Kizaru x Chesca x Akainu OU Doflamingo x Chesca x Akainu.** Dans tous les cas, ça va partir en cacahuète ! Et de toute manière, il y a déjà une relation **Chesca x Akainu** dans cette fiction, bien qu'elle soit **ULTRA** dérangeante, j'avoue. Mais vous avez bien regardé les films « 50 Nuances de Grey » sans être autant mal à l'aise, bandes de coquin(e)s !

 **NB 19** : Ce chapitre est très long. Donc, vu le temps que j'y ai mis, vous avez intérêt à kiffer et à laisser un max de commentaires ! Je vais donc prendre mon temps pour les autres fictions, que j'ai délaissées !

So enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire ! Ces soldats ont beau être sous mes ordres, ils vont aller cafter chez Akainu que je manigance quelque chose de louche ! Je les fixe, l'air aussi accueillante que possible, avant de me lever de mon canapé et de me rasseoir derrière mon bureau.

\- Je peux vous aider, messieurs…. ?

\- On… On venait vous déposer nos… rapports, vice-amirale….

\- Déposez-les sur le bureau.

Les soldats s'observent en silence, pour décider qui va s'avance en premier en ma direction. Résolue à les faire taire par n'importe quels moyens, je vais clairement leur faire comprendre à qui ils ont affaire. Je vois le temps qui s'écoule, mais toujours pas de dossiers sur mon bureau. Ces crétins s'amusent à choisir au Chifoumi pour se décider qui y va le premier. Je me racle bruyamment la gorge pour les ramener à la raison et les foudroie littéralement du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Soit vous les déposez, soit vous partez et je considérai que le travail n'a pas été fait. J'en avertirai l'amiral en chef…

\- N…n..non ! Ne faîtes pas ça !

Un soldat sort alors du lot, et s'avance timidement vers mon bureau, avec de gros dossiers dans les bras. A son visage, je constate sans problème l'effet de ma menace : son visage transpire de stress, et ses deux pupilles sont dilatées au maximum. Je me calme et adopte une attitude plus détendue et plus positive, et lui affiche un grand sourire. Ce brusque changement de personnalité déstabilise immédiatement les soldats.

\- Vous fonctionnez au stress et à l'ultimatum, soldats. Nous ne devrions pas en arriver à de telles extrémités pour obtenir des dossiers, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- …

Je pousse mon bac contenant mes dossiers corrigés et range les dossiers dans un tiroir vide de mon bureau.

\- Posez vos dossiers ici et que cela ne se reproduise plus !

\- O….oui vice-amirale !

Une nouvelle pile de dossiers se crée devant mes yeux impuissants, avant que le groupe de soldats s'en aillent, me laissant à nouveau, seule. Du moins, seule en apparence. Je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement, avant de me lever pour fermer ma porte à clé.

\- Je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance à partir de maintenant… Je ne peux pas risquer notre secret à cause d'une gaffe aussi stupide !

Je m'étire longuement, et observe Ryuk, toujours le visage tordu par une immonde grimace. Il est planté au milieu de la pièce : nous nous observons. Je m'adosse au mur, et croise les bras, en le fixant le plus naturellement possible. Ses sourires sont aussi crispants que ceux d'Akainu.

Ma seule consolation est de savoir qu'au moins, Ryuk n'a pas autant mauvais fond que mon supérieur. A moins que..

\- Dis-moi Ryuk.. Quelque chose m'intrigue... Ce cahier de la mort possède une force extrêmement maléfique.. Et pourtant, il est tombé entre mes mains. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il n'est pas directement arrivé dans tes mains, gamine.. Redescends de ton piédestal. Il m'a échappé des mains, et il est tombé dans ton monde. Tu as été la première à t'y intéresser et à l'utiliser... C'est par hasard que tu l'as dans tes mains..

Je médite quelques minutes ces paroles avant de me rendre à l'évidence.

\- En acceptant de me servir de ce cahier… J'ai signé un pacte avec le diable en personne..

Ryuk accueille cette déclaration avec un rire glaçant, m'hérissant tous les poils de mon corps. Je me frotte les bras et le fusille des yeux.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement. Tu me fais froid dans le dos !

\- Hyink.. Hyink..

Un vent froid me traverse de part en part, tandis que Ryuk franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparent. Je reste immobile contre mon mur, et me prépare mentalement à éviter une attaque de sa part. Mais, à mon étonnement, il se contente de s'arrêter devant moi et se penche pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Même si je suis tenue de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que toi, ou le Death note disparaissiez.. Mais sache une chose : je ne suis pas ton allié !

\- Je vois..

Mes derniers mots sont murmurés tandis que je digère l'information. Il n'est pas mon allié. Je ne dois pas attendre de grand-chose de lui, dans ce cas.

\- C'est très regrettable, Ryuk.. J'aurais au moins, voulu que tu me serves à quelque chose au lieu de rester un épouvantail volant..

D'un coup d'œil abstrait, je regarde l'heure et écarquille les yeux.

35 longues minutes se sont déjà écoulées ! Je me précipite sur mon bureau pour prendre quelques affaires, et récupère le Death Note que je glisse dans un dossier. Sans faire attention à Ryuk, je cours jusqu'à la porte, la déverrouille et manque de renverser un soldat qui allait frapper à ma porte. Nous nous dévisageons quelques secondes avant que je m'écarte et m'éloigne de mon bureau en trottinant devant son regard étonné.

\- Vice-amirale… Qu'est-ce que je fais de mes dossiers ?

\- S'il n'y a pas urgence, dépose-le sur mon bureau ! Sinon, va voir le bureau voisin !

J'accélère ma course et cours à en perdre haleine jusqu'au port, où je vois les derniers passagers qui montent à bord du bateau. Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et sors quelques pièces de monnaie que je tends au contrôleur. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et m'échange la monnaie contre un billet qu'il composte. Je montre les marches et m'écroule sur le siège le plus proche, fatiguée par ma course.

\- Oula.. J'ai besoin de refaire du sport moi… Un entraînement… serait parfait pour me remettre… en forme !

Je reprends lentement mon souffle, assise sur mon siège de fortune à l'arrière du bateau, avec pour seule compagnie, ce fichu contrôleur. Ce dernier est occupé à compter le nombre de tickets en sa possession et l'argent amassé. Je serre les dents et je finis par détourner le regard pour éviter de faire un autre meurtre. Il est clair que ce type ne travaille pas sur ce bateau par passion mais plutôt pour l'argent !

Je prends une longue inspiration pour me calmer et ferme un instant mes yeux. Je ne dois pas laisser mes pulsions meurtrières causées par ce cahier, diriger mes actes ! Je devrais même le brûler pour ce qu'il est ! Je me suis engagée dans la Marine par amour de la Justice et pour servir les honnêtes gens contre la piraterie et la criminalité ! Je répète plusieurs fois mes exercices de relaxation mais rien à faire ! Mon corps entier est crispé et une seule chose m'obsède ! Le cahier de la mort et son pouvoir maléfique...

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à assassiner froidement l'un des miens lors de la dernière réunion à Marineford. Une petite voix au fond de moi me souffle qu'il l'a mérité.. ! Qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la Marine après sa collaboration avec Arlong. Mais ma conscience est toujours rongée par la culpabilité.

\- Je commence à rentrer dans le jeu d'Akainu… Soit on est le chasseur… soit on est la proie.. le premier qui a tué l'autre gagne la partie.. !

Je relève la tête et vérifie que je suis désormais seule.

L'endroit est complètement désert. Le contrôleur a rejoint son collègue à la barre, et les autres passagers sont dans les cabines et les espaces communs du bateau. Je me redresse sur mes deux jambes et m'avance doucement vers le rebord du navire. Je pose mes mains sur le rebord et escalade ce dernier pour m'y asseoir, et laisse mes jambes dans le vide. Mes yeux se perdent alors en direction de l'île que je viens de quitter.

Je sens la présence néfaste de Ryuk dans mon dos, mais je chasse rapidement cette pensée. Si j'en suis à me remettre en question actuellement, c'est à cause de lui ! Donc je préfère l'ignorer pour l'instant.. ! Je suis tellement furieuse contre moi-même que, dans un excès de colère, je risque de me retourner contre lui. Et vu qu'il possède un Death Note lui aussi, je crains alors pour ma vie…

Une idée me traverse mon cortex, et une lueur d'espoir brille de nouveau au fond de moi. Je sais ce que je vais faire pour soulager ma conscience... !

Je vais aller voir Akainu et tout lui raconter à propos de ce cahier maléfique. Mais, il serait peut-être plus prudent que je ne l'ai pas sur moi ce soir. Si je le perds des yeux un seul instant et que quelqu'un de malhonnête s'en empare juste par curiosité… Il va y avoir un massacre en peu de temps.

Malgré toute l'aversion que j'ai pour mon supérieur, je ne peux pas lui cacher plus longtemps ce terrible objet.. Mais va-t-il seulement me croire ? Ou daigner de m'écouter ? L'idée ne me séduit pas, mais je dois absolument le prendre à part dans la soirée… Je tourne les différents scénarios possibles dans ma tête, mais aucun ne semble être la bonne solution ! Tous les chemins m'amènent à un triste sort. Un vent frais me caresse le visage et me ramène à ma triste réalité. En tout cas, une chose est sûre..

\- Ryuk. Malheureusement pour toi, je t'annonce la fin de notre collaboration.

\- Hein … ? Pourquoi ça.. ?

\- Ce soir, je m'en vais tout avouer à mon chef. Dès lors que ce sera fait, j'abandonnerai mes droits sur ce Death Note.

L'attitude de Ryuk ne change pas d'un poil, et il se contente de ricaner avec son horrible voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, maudit dieu ?! Me cacherais-tu quelque chose !?

\- Hey bien soit.. J'attendrai ton signal… Mais sache une chose : tes remords ne changeront rien par rapport à ce qui t'attend après la mort.

\- ….

 _Celui qui se sert du Death Note, au moment de mourir, ne doit pas s'attendre à aller au Paradis ou en Enfer… ! m'avait-il dit._

\- De toute manière, quand tu me l'as dit, c'était déjà trop tard… Nezumi était mort..

\- Héhéhé... Tu n'as donc plus rien à perdre en l'utilisant encore..

Je serre les dents et l'ignore copieusement avec ces belles paroles.

Il ne mérite pas son titre de dieu de la mort pour rien lui ! Il essaie de me piéger dans le cercle vicieux du meurtre ! Mais en y réfléchissant… si j'en ai commis un, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette lancée ? Ma peine en sera juste un peu plus longue ! Et personne ne sait que je suis la commanditaire de toutes ces morts !

Non non… ! Pas question !

Un meurtre est déjà très difficile à supporter pour ma conscience ! Si je commence à sombrer dans une série de meurtres en série… Je finirai par me suicider de remords !

\- Rends-toi utile pour cette fois, et ferme-là Ryuk.

Malgré ma fatigue, j'articule les derniers mots avec aisance, et mon timbre grave fait immédiatement taire Ryuk. Son sourire se rétracte sur lui-même et il lève les mains, comme unique signe de son abandon. J'observe muette comme une pierre tombale, la silhouette de la base au loin. Un vieux souvenir me revient alors en pleine face.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

Assis dans un bar, deux vice-amiraux boivent en silence, tous deux préoccupés par l'avenir de la Marine. Il s'agit du vice-amiral Smoker, et de la vice-amirale Chesca, tous deux fortement inquiet de leur avenir. Sengoku est parti à la retraite, et après un combat acharné entre Akainu et Aokiji, c'est le Chien Rouge qui en est sorti vainqueur au grand malheur de tous.

\- Tu sais Smoker... S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre… c'est que je ne suivrai jamais Akainu dans sa Justice !

Smoker hoche la tête avant de boire cul sec son verre.

\- J'te crois…

Je finis à mon tour mon dernier verre, avant de déposer l'argent sur le comptoir et de faire une signe d'au revoir à Smoker. Assez bu pour ce soir… Y'a réunion demain !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

\- J'ai trahi ma parole, Smoker… Pas volontairement.. Mais c'est comme si j'avais… obéi à un ordre d'Akainu. J'ai tué un homme à cause d'un dégoût et d'une rancœur ! Et c'est parfaitement ce qu'il veut … J'espère que tu n'apprendras jamais ça….

Plongée dans de sombres pensées, je contemple la mer qui est calme pour une fois. C'est très rare ces temps-ci.. Nous sommes dans la période charnière qu'est l'automne, avec les arbres dénués de ses feuilles et ce vent glacial. C'est aussi la saison des amours pour les monstres marins. Ils ont donc besoin de se nourrir en conséquence.. Je m'assois correctement en tailleur sur le rebord de bois et observe au loin, des mouvements sous la surface de l'eau me signifiant la présence de monstres.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vous servirai d'apéritifs dinatoires, ni demain et ni les autres jours. Je baille d'ennui et m'allonge paresseusement sur mon perchoir.

* * *

 **Quelques temps plus tard,**

Devant mon miroir, je finis de m'appliquer le fard à paupière sombre sur mes paupières. Je cligne des yeux et me regarde sous tous les angles pour améliorer les plus petits détails. Je me repoudre rapidement le visage avec une poudre blanche, pour me donner un air fantomatique, et bien faire ressortir mes yeux, et mes lèvres. Tiens ! J'avais oublié de me mettre du rouge à lèvres !

Je plonge ma main dans ma trousse de maquillage et en ressors un tube de rouge à lèvres, couleur rouge-sang. Je mime un joli cul de poule et applique soigneusement le produit sur mes lèvres. Je les frotte l'une contre l'autre pour finaliser les coins de la bouche. Je range le tube et vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai bien réalisé le contour de mes yeux avec le crayon noir. En plus, j'ai décidé « d'agrandir mon regard » avec le nouveau mascara noir intense, sorti en boutique la semaine dernière. Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence mais bon… Je garde néanmoins mon crayon noir et mon mascara que je place dans mon sac à main noir. J'espère ne pas avoir à m'éclipser pour en remettre une couche…

Je sors doucement de ma salle de bain, et attrape les derniers accessoires de mon déguisement : une longue perruque avec des cheveux lisses et noirs ténébreux ainsi qu'une petite laine pour me protéger du froid. Cette année, j'ai décidé de frapper fort les bons comme les mauvais esprits ! La diablesse Morticia Addams s'est réincarnée en moi pour jouer des mauvais tours aux vilains collègues !

Je prends doucement un vieux collant que j'enfile sur la tête pour cacher mes vrais cheveux. Je combats au moins une dizaine de minutes avec tous mes cheveux qui refusent de coopérer ! Il y a toujours une mèche qui se retire du collant et vient tout gâcher ! Je me place à nouveau mon miroir et m'attaque me longue chevelure en une queue de cheval parfaite. Enfin satisfaite, je place avec douceur le collant-bonnet sur mes cheveux et met enfin cette perruque.

Je vérifie l'état des faux cheveux et élimine en vitesse les nœuds. Je garde un œil sur l'heure, avant de prendre ma brosse à cheveux et de brosser la perruque. Je m'observe faire dans le miroir : j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Je suis ridicule mais tellement magnifique. J'ai du mal à me reconnaitre dans la glace tellement que je me suis appliquée !

Je jette ma brosse dans ma trousse et retourne dans mon salon pour chercher l'accessoire qui m'effraie le plus : les escarpins noirs. Je me penche doucement et écarte les deux chaussures avant de les mettre avec toute la douceur du monde. Mes pieds sont en parfaite adéquation avec ces magnifiques chaussures.. Mais je vais vite déchanter à la fin de la soirée à force de rester debout sur des échasses pareilles !

Anxieuse, je glisse une mèche de mes faux cheveux derrière une oreille et m'avance vers mon grand miroir pour observer le travail. Comme le veut le respect des personnages, je suis habillée d'une longue robe noire moulante sur tout le corps. Un large décolleté ouvre une belle vision sur ma poitrine, mais je compte bien l'atténuer avec ma petite laine noire. Les manches sont un peu larges à mon goût mais donnent un aspect très sombre et maléfique à mon personnage !

Je tourne sur moi-même pour inspecter la robe, et vérifier une dernière fois que je n'oublie pas un détail. Le seul détail que j'ai à reprocher, est la longue de la robe qui, traîne sur le sol, cachant ainsi ma belle paire d'escarpins noirs. Je m'entraîne alors à jouer mon rôle de femme fatale et ténébreuse. Je fixe mon reflet avec un sourire en coin, les yeux plissés et je pivote le haut du corps, hautaine.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas trouvé mon Gomez… Le tableau aurait été encore plus parfait !

Je récupère mon sac à main que je garde à la main, puis sors discrètement de ma maison.

Nous approchons de l'heure où les monstres vont sortir après tout. Je ne tiens pas à me salir en tombant sur le sol à cause d'un petit vampire de la taille d'un nain ! Cette pensée étire un large sourire sur mon visage, tandis que je pars à la vitesse d'un escargot vers le port.

\- Qui a eu l'idée de mettre des pavés ?! Ils n'ont visiblement pas pensé aux personnes qui mettraient des talons !

Plusieurs parents me regardent bizarrement, tous déguisés pour fêter Halloween. Je me redresse et tente de marcher plus dignement, avec un faux sourire.

\- Belle soirée pour fêter Halloween ? Vous êtes tous monstrueusement moches avec ces costumes ! Parfait pour une digne soirée de l'horreur, hein !

Mes compliments font plaisirs aux enfants qui m'ont entendu et ils me saluent chacun à leur tour avec leurs plus belles grimaces. Je leur tire la langue en retour et continue de trottiner vers le port. J'y arrive enfin, essoufflée et monte à bord du navire, décoré lui-aussi pour l'occasion. Des traces de sang ornent le mur et le plancher du navire, et tout le monde semble jouer le jeu. Sauf peut-être…

\- Votre ticket mademoiselle, _m'interpelle le contrôleur._

Lui, bien entendu. Je fouille dans mon sac à main et lui tends un billet de 100 berry avec mon plus beau sourire et m'éloigne sans me retourner.

\- Gardez la monnaie !

Je rentre doucement dans les espaces communs du navire, et aperçoit avec soulagement qu'un grand nombre des passagers a fait un effort pour se déguiser. Sans me démonter, je traverse la pièce d'un pas assuré, m'attirant tous les regards des hommes et de leurs femmes. Ces dernières les ramènent brusquement à la réalité avec un raclement de gorge commun. Je pivote la tête et pouffe de rire en voyant tous les hommes se faire rouspéter par leurs concubines.

Je repère alors une banquette vide en face d'un couple de loup-garou, et je fais rapidement demi-tour pour m'y asseoir. Je m'appuie nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir de ma banquette, et écoute discrètement, ce qui semble être un jeune couple fraîchement fiancé.

\- Je t'ai vu la regarder Jonathan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi hein ?!

\- Ma chérie, je te jure que tu te méprends..

Sa fiancée ne semble pas se calmer, et son visage tourne au rouge, furieuse d'être pris pour une idiote. Je baille bruyamment pour attirer le regard sur moi, ce qui marche aussitôt. D'un seul mouvement, les deux tourtereaux ont la tête tournée vers moi. Je leur souris pour les détendre, et ainsi que l'ambiance devient moins pesante.

\- A voir vos magnifiques alliances brillantes de mille feux, vous êtes de jeunes mariés… Ne vous faîtes-vous pas confiance à ce point… ?

\- … De quoi vous vous mêlez ?! _me crache la jeune femme._

\- Julie ! _tente le dénommé Jonathan_. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler aux gens ! Excusez-la mademoiselle… C'est notre première soirée après notre mariage et elle voit le mal partout…

\- Ahahaha… Il n'y a pas de mal ! Je crois que tous les mariés passent par là un jour ou l'autre ! Mais, vous devriez apprendre à accepter le regard des autres sur vous, ou sur votre fiancé, miss… Nous sommes malheureusement dans une société où tout le monde a besoin d'avoir un regard sur tout, et un avis.

Jonathan et la belle Julie se regardent à nouveau, puis s'embrassent intensément sur la bouche. Je détourne le regard, les joues en feu.

Pourquoi je suis toujours au premier rang pour voir ce genre de choses…? Beurk.

Je soupire et me détends doucement en m'enfonçant dans le coussin de ma banquette si confortable. Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide autour de moi. J'efface tous les bruits parasites, les voix, les rires, le bruit des bagues… tout.

\- C'est donc ça l'amour… ?

Je sursaute, rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour voir Ryuk, assis à côté de moi, sur la banquette. Heureusement pour moi, les tourtereaux n'ont rien vu, et finissent leurs baisers enflammés. Je tente d'ignorer Ryuk, mais sa présence vient de faire remonter toutes les angoisses ! Ryuk continue de fixer Jonathan et Julie, désormais enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Hey… Tu crois que si je tue son copain, elle voudra bien de moi… ?

Ahurie par sa question, je bloque quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa question. Un dieu de la mort et une humain ensemble ? En plus d'être immoral de séparer ce jeune couple, je doute sérieusement que Julie accepte de sortir avec une chose qu'elle ne voit pas. Et pas question qu'elle touche le Death Note ! Vu le peu de neurones qu'elle a dans le crâne, je serai la première victime et pas la dernière !

Je vois soudainement Ryuk sortir son Death Note, et l'ouvrir sur une nouvelle page vierge. Putain ! Il va vraiment le faire ce crétin !

Sans crier garde, je me lève et le bouscule pour faire tomber le cahier avant qu'il note le nom du malheureux fiancé. Le cahier lui échappe des mains et tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le bruit attire à nouveau l'attention des fiancés qui me regardent, tous deux gênés. Je me tourne vers eux, gênée de les avoir dérangés et me gratte la tête.

\- C'est rien… J'ai dû faire tomber un magazine…

Je serre mon sac à main contre moi et pars dans une cabine individuelle pour me reposer. Je suis suivie par Ryuk, vexé. Je remonte ma robe jusqu'à mes genoux, et m'allonge sur une couchette sans faire attention à lui.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, Ryuk… Pas besoin que ton existence s'ébruite plus que nécessaire ! J'aurai déjà de la chance si Akainu me croit sans la moindre preuve..

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? _ricane Ryuk_. Personne ne connait l'existence des Death Note à part toi dans ce monde..

\- Peut-être. Mais les intuitions d'Akainu et de Kizaru sur la mort de Nezumi, sont malheureusement fondées, et si je tue encore par crise cardiaque, cela va attirer les soupçons !

Je tourne ensuite le dos à Ryuk sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. Je tente alors de me reposer le rester du trajet, pour compenser le manque de sommeil que va engendrer cette soirée spéciale. Je somnole rapidement dans un sommeil léger.

Je me retrouve alors dans une pièce tapissée entièrement de noir.

Aucun bruit ne filtre autour de moi, et je finis même par entendre le bruit du sang qui circule dans mes veines et mon cœur qui bat la chamade. En plissant des yeux, je vois un individu sortir de la pénombre et me diriger vers moi, les bras en avant. Mes jambes refusent de bouger, et je suis l'unique spectatrice de ce qu'il me semble être la marche d'un zombie en direction de sa proie. Mais au lieu d'un grognement inhumain, j'entends alors une voix sifflante sortir du corps décomposé. Ce dernier, est habillé d'un habit que je connais parfaitement : un costume de rat.

\- N…Nezumi ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ? Et moi… ?

\- Comment as-tu pu… ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? _siffle-t-il._

\- …

… Comment est-il au courant que c'est moi son assassin ?!

Je cherche vainement des excuses à lui répliquer mais rien ne vient, et Nezumi continue lentement de s'avancer vers moi. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, quand je remarque que ces yeux sont blancs, sa peau pale et qu'il s'agit d'un véritable mort-vivant !

\- NON ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! NEZUMI, ARRÊTE !

Mon corps refuse une nouvelle fois d'esquisser le moindre geste, et les derniers mètres nous séparant se réduisent encore pour disparaitre totalement. Les mains de Nezumi m'attrapent par la gorge et nous tombons tous les deux au sol, tandis que sa prise se serre sur mon cou. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, mais le souffle me manque rapidement et je sens mes forces qui me quittent.

Soudainement, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur ma couchette, effrayée par ce cauchemar. Assis sur un fauteuil, Ryul ricane.

\- Hyink.. Hyink…Ne t'étonnes pas. Tu feras souvent ce genre de cauchemars !

\- …

Je regarde mes mains, qui tremblent sous le choc et serre les poings.

Il n'y a plus d'hésitation possible ! Je dois absolument me débarrasser de ce cahier et oublier qu'il existe ! On ne peut pas être accusée d'un crime dont on n'a aucun souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reprends doucement mon calme, et me relève calmement. Je sors un miroir de son sac à main et m'inspecte en vitesse pour vérifier mon maquillage. Rien à déclarer.. Tout est OK de ce côté. Je repasse ma robe pour éliminer les plis indésirables, et après une bonne inspiration, je quitte ma cabine pour me diriger vers l'extérieur.

Je marche péniblement avec mes escarpins, et limite la casse avec de tous petits pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de chuter et de se tordre la cheville !

Malgré la situation, j'adresse un sourire séduisant aux hommes sur mon chemin, et parviens enfin à mettre le pied sur le pont. Le bateau est accosté au port de la base, et fait une pause de 10 minutes, le temps de se ressourcer et d'attendre les potentiels voyageurs. Le contrôleur est là, à sa place habituelle près du quai. Je m'avance lentement vers lui, les talons heurtant bruyamment le plancher. Il relève la tête pour connaître la source du bruit, et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, je passe devant lui, en accentuant ma démarche sensuelle, et en me dandinant.

Je descends du navire la mine satisfaite, et m'éloigne du port, me pavanant avec mon déguisement si bien réussi. A mon grand étonnement, les rues sont quasiment vides et je ne croise que quelques rares individus qui n'ont même pas fait l'effort de se travestir. D'ailleurs, toutes m'observent de haut en bas, désapprouvant ma tenue, mais je leur réponds par un sourire provocateur. Nullement déstabilisés, je les entends murmurer dans mon dos, mais je soupire et continue de marcher en direction de la base.

Une étrange boule me prend au ventre, et je commence à ralentir mon allure. Je vérifie avec mon Haki de l'observation que personne n'est aux alentours, et m'arrête devant les escaliers menant à la base. Ryuk prend de la hauteur et disparaît dans le bâtiment. Je soulève un peu ma robe et commence ma longue montée des escaliers de pierre. Après de longues minutes, j'arrive enfin en haut et relâche les pans de la robe. Devant l'entrée, des soldats de ma garnison fouillent les invités de la soirée. J'ai une maigre pensée pour mes soldats qui sont obligés de travailler en ce soir d'Halloween, loin de leurs familles et de leurs enfants.

Les personnes devant moi finissent d'être fouillées et partent à l'intérieur de la base. Les soldats me font signe de faire quelques pas en avant, puis de m'arrêter dans un carré dessiné au sol. Je lève les bras pour me soumettre à la fouille, et me laisse faire. Je souris amusée par la situation, étonnant les soldats qui se mettent en garde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?! _s'exclame un soldat._

\- Oh.. Rien.. Je suis juste amusée que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas.. Je dois être bien méconnaissable avec tout ce maquillage.

\- …. V…vice-amirale Chesca ?!

\- Héhéhé… Ouais !

Le soldat en train de me fouiller s'arrête et recule pour se mettre au garde-à-vous, rouge de honte.

\- V….veuillez m'excuser… Je…Je ne vous avais pas reconnue !

\- Ce n'est rien.. Je suis autorisée à rentrer ou je dois être soumise à une fouille plus approfondie ?

\- V…vous pouvez passer…

\- Comme je vous plains.. Nous n'avons pas le droit de vous faire travailler de nuit, et cette sécurité est inutile. Prenez votre matinée demain. Faites passer le message aux autres soldats de ma garnison qui sont de garde !

\- Entendu, vice-amirale !

Je leur rends un magnifique sourire, les faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles puis me dirige vers la salle de réception de la base. Pour l'instant, rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. Un panneau indique la direction à prendre au milieu du couloir, et j'entends au loin le bruit de la réception. Anxieuse, je me mors la lèvre inférieure, et avance prudemment jusqu'à la porte en y jetant un coup. Quasiment tout le monde est présent, dans des costumes plus ou moins réussis. Je souffle un grand coup et rentre le plus discrètement possible sans me faire remarquer. Mais c'est raté.

Des collègues à l'autre bout de la salle me remarquent et me font de grands gestes, attirant le regard de tous. J'étire une grimace, et les rejoins rapidement, morte de honte. Je me glisse entre Momonga et Stainless.

Le petit groupe est constitué de mes collègues vice-amiraux, avec Mozambia, Bastille, Cancer, Dalmatian, Doberman, Onigumo et Yakamaji. Tous sauf Onigumo, se sont déguisés pour cette soirée d'Halloween. Ils ont choisi la simplicité en se couvrant de faux sang, et en abimant leurs costumes habituels pour paraître gravement blessés. Seul Momonga a essayé de sortir du lot avec une épée le traversant dans le torse.

Ils me saluent poliment d'un signe de tête sauf Cancer qui m'adresse un immense sourire, avant de s'avancer et de me faire le baiser-main. Je préfère ne pas faire de commentaires et jette des regards autour de nous. Beaucoup de visages me sont inconnus à mon étonnement le plus complet.

\- Je crois que tu gagnes le concours haut la main, Chesca, _fait placidement Bastille_.

\- Mhh.. De quel concours tu parles … ?

\- Il était obligatoire pour chacun des invités de cette soirée de devenir déguisé.. Et dans l'unique but de nous ridiculiser, _grogne Onigumo_.

\- Tu peux parler Onigumo ! _réagit Stainless_. Tu n'as fait aucun effort !

\- Pas besoin, _ricane Onigumo_. Je suis déjà monstrueux !

Il recule de quelques pas pour sortir de notre attroupement et se transforme rapidement en une monstrueuse araignée velue. Je frisonne de dégoût et sans m'en rendre compte, me rapproche de Momonga. Ce dernier remarque mon dégoût et se penche pour me souffler à l'oreille.

\- J'ignorais que la belle Morticia Addams avait peur des araignées…

\- Sans commentaire…

Je l'entends qui rigole légèrement, avant de se redresser. Je garde les yeux fixés sur Onigumo qui va effrayer les autres invités. Je n'ai plutôt pas intérêt à l'avoir dans mes ennemis si je ne veux pas le retrouver sur mon lit dans cette forme ! Brrrr ! Je déménage directement de base dès que j'en ai l'occasion !

Je pivote légèrement pour observer le reste de la pièce, décorée avec des motifs effrayants d'ombre et de silhouette fantomatiques diverses. Il manque néanmoins les plus haut-gradés de cette base : l'amiral Kizaru et l'amiral en chef Akainu. Ont-ils au moins, l'intention faire une apparition durant la soirée ? Ou tout cela n'est qu'un stratagème pour divertir la foute et apaiser les tensions ? Et puis, pourquoi faire un concours, si personne n'est là pour juger ?

C'est bien dans leurs genres d'organiser quelque chose et de ne pas venir, parce qu'ils en ont pas envie.

Un barman s'approche de moi, et il me tend son plateau avec des verres remplis de boisson, sûrement alcoolisées. Sans hésiter, je prends le premier verre à ma portée et il va aussitôt proposer ses services à mes collègues qui en font de même. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et boit une petite portion du liquide.

\- Akainu a de bons goûts en termes d'alcool, _remarque Doberman_.

\- Mh. Encore heureux, _grogne Dalmatian_. S'il nous avait sorti de la bière bon marché et du champagne bas de gamme, je ne serais déjà plus ici.

Ah.. Mes collègues, de bons buvards à alcool.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va finir complètement bourré _! rigole Yakamaji_.

\- Nous non, mais Momonga et Chesca, ça reste à voir ! _rigole Mozambia_.

\- La ferme Mozambia, _marmonne Momonga_ , _dont les joues ont rougies._

\- Je ne vais pas m'amuser à boire excessivement pour te faire plaisir de mon côté, _rétorquais-je_. Trouve toi une autre victime..

Du coin de l'œil, je vois mes collègues qui s'échangent des billets verts, pariant sûrement sur qui finira KO avant les autres. Quels abrutis parfois ! J'oublie presque qu'ils sont vice-amiraux et plus âgés que moi !

\- L'amiral en chef Akainu, et l'amiral Kizaru !

Un soldat posté à l'entrée de la salle interrompt toutes les conversions, et un silence s'installe aussitôt. Tous les regards convergent vers une même direction, avec une même question. Sont-ils déguisés ? Et si oui, en quoi… ?

Ma curiosité est piquée à vif, et je trépigne presque d'impatience comme une gamine. Le silence est si présent, que je n'entends que les palpitations de mon cœur qui battent la chamade. Je plisse le nez, soudainement inquiète de mon changement de comportement. Je me gifle intérieurement pour cette réaction enfantine. Pourquoi est-ce que je deviens aussi capricieuse quand de voir mon supérieur déguisé ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Les bruits de pas sont de plus en plus proches, et après plusieurs minutes d'attente, c'est l'amiral Kizaru qui ouvre le bal, avec un déguisement ayant aucun rapport avec le thème de cette soirée. Vêtu uniquement d'un pagne autour de la taille cachant son intimité aux yeux de tous, Borsalino rentre fièrement dans la salle de réception, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- 10 contre 1 que Kizaru est vraiment à poil en dessous du pagne, _murmure Stainless à Momonga._

Amusée, je sors discrètement un billet de mon sac à main et met ma main dans le dos en murmurant.

\- Je prends le pari..

Momonga m'observe avec de gros yeux avec les autres vice-amiraux, tandis que j'entends Stainless pouffer de rire et prendre mon billet. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle très près de l'oreille.

\- Qui va aller vérifier notre pari… ?

\- J'passe mon tour. Tu n'as qu'à le suivre aux toilettes des hommes pour ça… Tu verras bien s'il baisse son caleçon ou non.

\- T'as des idées tordues toi…

\- Avec des collègues masculins, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre..

Avec cette conversation, je ne fais pas attention à l'entrée du deuxième protagoniste si attendu. Ce dernier remarque notre étrange proximité, et la discussion animée qui semble avoir entre nous. Vexé de ne pas être le point d'attention, Akainu marche lentement en notre direction avec sa démarche ferme et élégante. Tous les invités l'observent avec admiration, et certaines femmes gloussent en le regardant faire. Finalement, je lève les yeux au dernier moment et remarque que Sakazuki me fait face, un sourire moqueur collé au visage. Stainless se fige sur place, puis recule de quelques pas.

Derrière moi, je sens que la tension est palpable. Plus aucun de mes collègues ne pipent mot, et attendent de voir la réaction du chef. Au fond des yeux de l'amiral en chef, brille une lueur dangereuse et malicieuse à la fois. De ma place, je ne la remarque pas, et me contente de tripoter nerveusement mon verre.

Sakazuki me détaille de toute sa hauteur. Je remarque qu'il a décidé de jouer le jeu pour cette soirée. Il est vêtu d'un costard noir, comme aux temps anciens, avec tous les détails des coutures le mettant bien en valeur. Dans son dos, je vois qu'il porte une longue cape noire à l'extérieur, et rouge-sang à l'intérieur avec un tissu qui ressemble à du velours. Je croise son regard, et vois avec stupéfaction, qu'il s'est maquillé lui-aussi avec un teint blanc. Du faux sang dégouline de sa bouche, et ces yeux sont rouges. Des lentilles de couleurs…

Malgré la situation, j'en profite pour détendre l'atmosphère avec un sourire.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre vainqueur.. Mes collègues seront d'accord pour vous accorder la victoire.

\- Vous déclarez forfait, vice-amirale Chesca ? C'est étonnant de votre part, _susurre-t-il._

Puis, avant que j'aie le temps de me défendre, il s'est abaissé vers moi, la tête au niveau de mon épaule, et ses lèvres près de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud glisse contre mon cou, et je me crispe aussitôt, me ramenant à la triste réalité de notre relation.

\- Je vais devoir être plus persuasif sur mes intentions, vice-amirale !

Sa voix s'est transformée en un souffle grave, audible pour nous deux seulement. Ma petite voix intérieure me chuchote de le repousser, et de fuir loin de cette soirée pour m'échapper de son emprise. Il recule pour se placer devant moi, et nous nous fixons : moi avec une expression impénétrable et lui, l'air satisfait et victorieux.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je vous garde est une raison purement personnelle… Et si vous ne pliez pas rapidement à mes ordres, vous serez rétrogradée.

\- …

\- Je vois que vous avez saisi l'importance de la chose, _grogne-t-il_. Désormais, vous vous tiendrez à l'écart de tous vos collègues. Je doute qu'ils aient de bonnes intentions, et ce serait ma foi, fort dommage que l'un d'entre eux abîme ce visage !

En disant cela, il profite de l'inattention de mes collègues pour me caresser la joue avec sa main droite et efface du maquillage sur cette dernière.

Depuis sa place au plafond, Ryuk ne manque aucune miette de la conversation et m'observe avec satisfaction, devenir aussi obéissante qu'un chien envers un humain.

\- Hyink Hyink.. Voilà que les choses se compliquent !


End file.
